Don't Throw My love Away
by Donna2008
Summary: Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters
1. A crash course in polite conversation

Don't Throw My love away

Chapter 1

A Crash Course in Polite Conversation

A/N This is my first fanfiction so I would love the feedback, I would love to hear what you think please enjoy. It is probably terrible lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story lets just Carrie went away peacefully.

Nathan Scott lie awake in his bed gazing into the darkness hearing the echo's of what use to be, what should be. He thought it would get easier but it hasn't finding that he can't sleep his head replaying the events of the last view months.

_Flash Back _

_Nathan steadily walked up to Haley hoping she'd hear him out. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Haley exhaled. Aren't you tired of that? _

_You shouldn't have to apologize for who you are. Not anymore right? I've been thinking a lot this week. And I knew who you were when I married you and what I've realized is that it's not fair. Nathan stood there in shock not knowing where this was going. Not knowing what to say to make it right. What are you saying? I'm saying that it was wrong of me to try and change you I'm the one who's sorry I shouldn't have tried to change you or us. And now… now… I'm done trying._

I'm done trying. After almost 5 years of marriage he never pictured he and Haley at this place. He loves his family to death. But there he lay with nothing but empty memories. Knowing that a rambunctious four year old will be in his presence tomorrow for the weekend he tried to block everything to finally get some sleep. Nathan awoke to the sound with his cell phone going off. Hello Nathan said in a groggy voice. "Hi Nate did I wake you?" "Hales, no I was just waking up." Nathan said happy to hear the sound of her voice. "Look do you mind if I bring Jamie over a little early today, I've a few errands to run… You know I hate to do this to it's just I have to meet Peyton at the studio and …" hales your rambling. I'm sorry. "Hales he's my son I love spending time with him, you know make up for the lost time." Haley could hear the sadness in his voice. "Nate I know that this has been hard on you. Hell on all of us." Nathan put his head down knowing exactly where she was coming from. "No, I didn't mean to guilt trip you it's just I miss having things the way… He thought before he spoke I was wondering if maybe I could keep him another night next week." He waited for the silence to clear which what seemed like forever. "Yeah I think that would be good for him he misses you". Like I miss you Nathan thought. "Great I'll be there in a half an hour." Bye. Nathan quickly got up to go take a shower, as the water slowly run down his body he couldn't help but think.

_Flash Back_

_There it was what I've been trying to tell her for weeks what has being eating at my conciseness._

_You look me right in the eye and you said that there was nothing else. You said, _

"_There was nothing more" Jamie looked through the window hearing his parents yell it _

_Scared him. He picks up his ball focusing making five free throws in a row. And I've been _

_through a lot with you Nathan. I've been through better or worse sickness and health but I will not do infidelity. It wasn't like that, okay. I wasn't into her. You call kissing Carrie and watching her swim naked not being into her? I didn't kiss her how many times do I have to tell you that? It wasn't me. It was Carrie don't you see that? No it's always you when are going to learn when are you going stop make bad choices that threaten everything we've built?_

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts realizing that his son would be there any minute now. He quickly went to his bedroom and put on a blue button down Polo with some shorts knowing that was Haley's favorite shirt. Then just like clockwork the doorbell rang, "I'm coming" Nathan said as he went towards the door. "Daddy!" "Hey Jimmy-jam how's my boy? Nathan smiled at the animated young boy as leaped into his arms. "Hey Nathan" He could have sworn his heart jump out of his chest. "Hi Hales" Just looking at her in that strapless black dress was making him go crazy the blood starting to head south he quickly shook it off. "Uh I think where going to go to the river court today how does that sound. " Yah" Jamie exclaimed. "I packed him an extra set of clothes and some dvds so he should be fine. Going over to Jamie Haley hug him in a tight embrace "Bye baby I'll miss you and be a good boy for daddy." "I will Bye mama I L-O-V-E you" "I L-O-V-E you too smarty pants". Giving him a big kiss "Thanks Haley I bring him home Sunday afternoon at around four."

As Nathan closed the door, Haley stood there and press up against the door. Part of her still missing him, god why did he have to wear that shirt she thought to herself. "So buddy I was thinking you and me go to the river court and go grab some ice cream." "Let's go daddy, we can team up against uncle skills." Nathan laughed at his little boy's enthusiasm at the headed out the door into the car. After strapping, Jamie in he started to take and noticed Jamie staring at him. "What you goof." Jamie giggled and flashed that trademark Scott smirk. "I was just… wondering if you saw how pretty mama looked? Perfect ten huh daddy?" " You bet son perfect ten." Nathan said keeping his eye on the road, "Daddy are you ever come home?" Nathan turned knowing just home much this was killing his son. Looking him in the eye, he said "I hope so."

**At The Studio**

"So what do you think Haley?" Peyton asked Haley as she playfully bumped her, "Mia is awesome I can't believe how good her album is coming along" As they took a seat Peyton noticed a look on Haley's face but wasn't sure if she should ask. "Hales this is all you, you saw Mia's talent, and soon that is going to be you." Haley looked down at the floor, "Haley what's wrong, come on tell me." "It's just I don't Know if I could can do this record Peyton." Peyton Jump up, "What! Why this is your dream." " I know but Jamie has been going the enough with the separation… I just can't do something like this now." Peyton nodded, "Look I get it completely but Jamie is a tough kid and I think he'd be happy for you." Haley listened, "I Know but after the separation I'm already the bad guy and this it make it worse especially when I tell him about Michael." Nearly choking on her water "what!" she spat out "you haven't told him you've been dating Michael?" "I know I should have it's just…" "Hey I know you don't want to hurt or confuse him." Peyton looked at Haley,"He be upset sure but he love you he get over it." Haley turned and said "but I not sure Nathan will."

So there is the first chapter hoped you liked it. Pleases review I would love to take suggestions


	2. Bombshell!

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 2

Bombshell!

A/N Thanks to all those who read and a big thanks to those who review you don't Know how much they mean to me. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer to really get into the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story let's just Carrie went away peacefully.

"Jamie Scott dribbling down the court he's ready to dunk it home, ah ah ah the crowd goes wild" Jamie couldn't help but chuckle as his dad was holding him, he was soaring through the air. "So daddy do you think I'm ready for the NBA" Jamie laughed. Nathan pretended to think about it "I think you just might be, so about we go get some ICE CREAM. "Awesome! Daddy I want Chocolate with sprinkles and caramel and nuts and…" "Wow slow down you remind me of someone… you know that?" Jamie quickly glanced, "I wonder … Who could that be?" Nathan couldn't help but laugh "Yeah I wonder.." Nathan and Jamie sat down on the bench to eat their ice cream, " Na uh napkins buddy… I've seen what can happen to you with ice an ice cone in your hands" The two Scott boys fished off their ice cream and headed home.

The weekend flew right by and Nathan felt sad that he had to drop he son off. "Jamie come on your mom is probably waiting for you." Nathan chuckled as the boy flew out of the room with all his things. Nathan looked at him and said "Come here you Knucklehead" As he messed his hair up. "You ready little man , Jamie nodded all right let's get moving" As they were walking out Nathan noticed his baby blues and took him in an embrace and said , "Son I love, you know you're the man of the house now."

_**Haley's Place **_

Haley sat on the coach watching T.V. as she waited for Jamie to return from Nathan's when all of a sudden she heard a loud noise coming from the Kitchen. "What was that" Haley thinking it may be burglar grabbed the hardest object she could find from the coffee table and crept slowly into the Kitchen. " Hello," Haley saw no one when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and yelled " Got you!" She turn to see that it was Michael, she quickly hit him in the arm, " What the hell you scared the shit out off me!" He wrapped around her and said " I'm sorry babe" with a quick kiss. "How did you get in?" He laughed "I came around back you left the gate open so I came the back door." Haley smiled "that was a naughty trick you pulled" He looked at her and said "I know, want to be naughty to?" He laid a deep kiss on Haley,… ummm "We can't Jamie should be hear any minute now."

Nathan laughed at his sons Knock Knock joke as he park his car in what use to be his drive way, "Come on Jamie let's go" As they started to walk to the front door Jamie stopped and looked at Nathan and said, " Daddy lets go around back I wan't to show you my new Slip N' Slide for the pool." Nathan took a hold of his arm "All right let's go see just how great this thing is." "Daddy it's so cool water comes out and everything" Nathan could only reminisce about himself at that age he was his carbon copy he thought. As they walked both of them stood in shock at the sight before them. Through the window there Haley was visibly kissing some stroke. Nathan felt his blood course threw his veins another man kissing Haley in his house and his son had to see it. "uh hum" Nathan clear his throat. Haley broke away from the Kiss to realize that both Jamie and Nathan stood before her with hurt and hatred in their eyes. "Nathan" She whispered as she stood shock and looked at Jamie "oh baby" Jamie look at her in a way that he has never, "I HATE YOU!" he screamed as ran upstairs to his room. Haley looked defeated bewildered, " Nathan I didn't mean for …" Nathan giving her a deathly stare said "for…what for you kissing some ass hole in my house… the house I bought" Nathan look at her with disgust "or for my son having to see this shit." "Nathan don't talk to me like that" Nathan felt like he was going to exploded at her words "Your in here fucking making out with some brick while were still married and you're the one offended." Michael could she Haley was upset and turned to Nathan, "Don't call me a brick and if you talk to her like that again I'll knock your ass out." Nathan couldn't believe it who the fuck was this guy? "Listen don't test me bitch I'm not someone you should fuck with" Haley knew Nathan and his temper, "Nathan stop, you kissed Carrie were separated just leave." Nathan was beyond heated "Just leave, did I hear you correctly? I must not have because who are you, I paid for ever last thing in here and I could of made this messy with custody… the house but I didn't for you guys and you have some dildo in here." Haley had tears streaming Michael had enough and took a swing a Nathan. Michael missed, as Nathan was too quick and ducked. He couldn't believe this guy tried to hit him, with all his might hit him with a thunderous right hook that sent him to the ground. "Oh my god, Michael are you okay?" Clenching his jaw he nodded, Haley stood up and walked over to Nathan and looked him dead in the eye, "What the hell is wrong with you! How dare you, Nathan I can't believe you" Haley was now beyond mad, "I don't think you get it, we are separated" Nathan stood there hoping this wasn't real, "We may be separated but does that mean you have to screw the first guy you see?" Haley face to face with Nathan screamed, "Go to hell!" before laying a deafening slap across his face. "Leave Nathan just leave…please" Haley said, he realized she'd was emotionally spent turned to walk out and said "I'm might not get a say in how I feel about this… but did you think about how Jamie feels ?"

Michael walked over to Haley to console her, "I'm so sorry…this is all my felt it's just he was talking to you like that…" Haley cut him off, "No it isn't your fault… I'm sorry you got hit. Michael hugged her and said, "I'm fine trust me… my jaw with be swore." Haley smiled, "look I have to go talk to Jamie…" but before she could finish he said "I understand call me later."

Haley braced herself has she stood outside Jamie's door, she turned the knob only to see him whimpering under the covers. This broke her heart, "Son it's mama … I wanted to talk to you baby. Jamie poked his head from under the covers and said "I don't wanna." Haley laid gentle won the bed and stroked Jamie's hair, "Jimmy -Jam I know this is tough buddy… believe me I never wanted to hurt you." Jamie looked at her for a moment and she saw Nathan, "Mama I heard yelling" "I know sweetie I'm sorry that must have scared you." Jamie shook his head,

" You're not suppose to lie to me mama" Haley held him "I no buddy it's just with grown up things get to complicated, but I love you son… I just didn't want to hurt you." Jamie had started to tear up so more, "Mama does this mean where never gonna be a family anymore?" Now it was Haley's turn to sob, "Honey, your dad and I love very much and we might not be together but were here for you." She kiss him tenderly and held him as he began to drift to sleep, tiredly he looked at Haley and said "Mama I Know you still love daddy" with that he was peacefully a sleep.

Nathan sat on his couch with a thousand things on his mind, how did he let this happened, his son, the things he said to Haley the list went on. He tried to get the mental image of them out of his head but it just kept replaying. He laid back and rested his head on the coach when his phone went off. "Haley great calling to bitch me out some more." He pick up only to he cries, "Haley are you ok?" the phone went silent for a moment "Nathan we need to talk about this"

"Why I don't see the point your with him that's it not much else to it." It was going to be difficult to keep him to open up, "Nathan there is a lot to talk about questions that need to be answered." Nathan paused "your right, I do have a question… Do you still love me?"


	3. Enlighten me

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 3

Enlighten Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story let's just Carrie went away peacefully.

"Nathan paused "you're right, I do have a question… Do you still love me?"

Haley wasn't sure how to respond of course she loved him she always would, but things were different now they were done he kiss Carry and watched her swim naked. Michael was in her life now she'd been through so much with Nathan. "Nathan you and I both know that that's not ridiculous. You know that on some level no matter what we will always love each other and that is unfair, you have no respect for my relationship!" Nathan got up from the coach "You know what Haley I have no respect for our relationship were not even divorce and your having one hell of a Bitching time."

Nathan now yelling at the top of his lungs frustrated Haley "You know what Nate not this time, I'm not going to get sucked in to this little game of yours … yell scream none of it we both know what happened and I'm through with defending myself." Nathan laughed, "I'm playing games… you went out and got some jack ass just to spite me. Haley tried not to explode she couldn't believe that he viewed things that way. "Wow Nathan…for your information that's not what happened and you know it." "Okay Haley enlighten me."

_Flash Black_

_Haley left her classroom and looked at her watch another Thursday another faculty meeting she thought too herself. She entered the room and saw that Principle Turner was about ready to start, the meeting felt like an eternity and the way things were going all she wanted to do was go home. The meeting dragged on about core curriculum and state funding once it was done Principle Tunner called Haley over. "Haley I know your trying to get out of here but could I have a moment" Haley was worried about what it could be "Sure Mr. Turner" Haley then noticed a rather good looking man around 6 feet tall with greens eyes and fair hair walk over._

"_Haley this is Mr. Morris he is new to the English department here and I was hoping that you good so him around and help him get accommodate." Reaching out to shake his hand Haley smiled and said, "No problem Mr. Turner, I'd love to." _

"_Look I have to go, thanks so much." He left leaving the two standing there "Haley is it?" Haley nodded her "I just wanted to thank you, fresh off f student teaching it can be scary… I'm Michael by the way." Haley gave him a warm smile and said "I know what you mean, how about I give you a tour around campus and tomorrow I'll help get acclimated with everything." "That sounds great, lead the way" Michael held the door and the two proceeded to walk the halls of Tree hill High. "So where are you from Michael?" Haley said walking past the classrooms. "Well I'm from Charlotte but I just got my degree from UNC and since then I've been trying to find a permanent teaching position" Haley laughed "Yeah I know the feeling, so this is the main office your mail will be here and everything else you can think off."Haley led him further along down the hall. "So what about yourself?" They stood outside the tutor center _

"_Well this is the best place to start, I use to go here in fact I practically leave in this tutor center…I was a tutor in high school." "Wow really?"Haley shook her head "It's kind of what made me want to be a teacher." They walked along the school with Haley filling him in on the odds and ends until they reached the gym. "Well this is the gym" He looked at her "Well aren't you going to show me it? You showed me everything else." He laughed "Of course" Haley said apprehensively considering all the memories in that gym. "So this is the home of that famous Ravens team to win the state title" Haley could feel the memory "The one and only" Michael looked around and Haley's eyes traveled until she noticed Nathan's Jersey on the wall" She began to look emotional and it showed, "Is everything ok?" Haley_ _tried to play it cool "Yeah I'm ok, so what do you think of the school?" _

"Nathan we met at and went for a cup of coffee afterwards and we just hit it off." Nathan listen taking it all in "Haley in all honesty I get it, but I hope you understand that I didn't kiss her she kissed me and nothing happened between us. I'm sorry I've acted like a fool and put everything we worked so hard for in jeopardy" Haley was thankful for those words "Nathan thank you, I know seeing us today wasn't easy hopefully next time you see him you won't hit him" Haley chuckled "Hales I'm sorry I hit him, but man he went down like a bitch" Nathan couldn't hold in his laughter. "Very funny Nate… we really need to work this out"

"In all seriousness could Hales I know and believe me I'll try to be nice." Haley silently thanked him "I was think maybe all you me and Michael could have dinner and discuss all this, just us maybe Jamie could stay at Brooke's… so we all can clear the air." Nathan was nervous it would be so uncomfortable, and didn't know if he could restrain himself. "All right how about Tuesday?" Nathan said not sure if he made the right choice "Great that will work, come around 7:30"

**The dinner**

Haley was in the kitchen finishing the Macaroni and cheese, trying to hurry because was running late after dropping Jamie off to Brooke's. "Haley sweetie you sure you don't need any help?" Haley wanted everything to go smoothly "No I'm almost finished, I so happy you're doing this for me" He gave her a gentle hug "It's a little awkward but if we are going to be together I understand that you need us to work it out for Jamie" Nathan walked up the door and rang the bell, how pathetic am I ringing me own bell he thought. "Hey Nathan come on in" Haley already noticed his discomfort. One think was for sure this dinner would be intresting.


	4. Table Manners

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 4

Table Manners

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story let's just Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N: **I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and emails, I am happy that you guys are enjoying the story. Once again any feedback would be a lovely, I'd love to hear your ideas, thoughts and suggestions.

**The Dinner**

Haley was in the kitchen finishing the Macaroni and cheese, trying to hurry because was running late after dropping Jamie off to Brooke's. "Haley sweetie you sure you don't need any help?" Haley wanted everything to go smoothly "No I'm almost finished, I am so happy you're doing this for me" He gave her a gentle hug "It's a little awkward but if we are going to be together I understand that you need us to work it out for Jamie" Nathan walked up the door and rang the bell, how pathetic am I ringing me own bell he thought. "Hey Nathan come on in" Haley already noticed his discomfort. One thing was for sure this dinner would be interesting.

What am I doing here? This is beyond weird Nathan thought as he entered the house. "Hi Hales" Nathan remain calm has Michael started to approach him "Hey I don't think we were really introduced the other day I'm Michael… Sorry I lost my temper I should have never tried to hit you." He said as he reaches out for a hand shake, Nathan stared at his hand for a moment before shaking his hand wow he is really apologizing Nathan thought to himself. "Um well I wasn't much better… I kind of let my emotions get the best of me, sorry about hitting you" Haley was so relieved that they were both making an attempt to be cordial, and thankful that so far no blood was shed. "Well dinner is just about ready why you don't have a seat" Nathan could only laugh to himself, how did he go from this being his home to being treated as one of the guest. Nathan sat on the sofa while Michael sat on the one adjacent "Why don't we turn on the T.V. why we wait" Michael said. Nathan put on a Celtic Bobcat basketball game "Damn were getting killed 87-64 in the third" Nathan glanced and noticed that Michael looked like he was disinterested. "I could change it if you like" Michael said "No, it's just I'm not a basketball fan." Nathan couldn't believe it "Well how about football, on the NFL network I think the replaying last week's Panthers game"

"Um I actually I'm not into football either" Nathan didn't know what to say, "That's cool we'll just watch Hockey or something" Nathan looked and Michael seem so uncomfortable "What let me guess don't like Hockey either huh?" He nodded, this guy really wants to fucking piss me off Nathan thought. "Well you choose Soccer, baseball, Nascar, Boxing… Anything. Michael hesitated, he didn't want Nathan to think this was intentional "Um…well I don't like sports at all." Nathan was bewildered what guy doesn't like some type of sport he thought. "I've heard of these teams and I know you played basketball… Believe me when I moved to Tree Hill I heard of the Ravens and that famous Ravens team to win that state Title and I know how much you the town love sports." Nathan was shocked that he knew a little bit about his history "Oh, sorry I just assumed… What do you like?"

"Me, I enjoy a good play… musicals mostly or maybe the opera and I love watching PBS." Nathan tried to use every fiber to keep himself from laughing. Michael noticed and felt a little embarrassed just than Haley came and got them. "Why don't we go into the dining room?" Haley sat down and as Nathan was about take his seat he notice that Michael sat at the head of the table. I can't believe that motherfucker just did that, who the fuck is he to think he can do that? Already, ass hasn't touched the chair yet and he is getting on my damn nerves. Nathan thought, He told himself to relax and don't let get it to him. We need to work this out for Jamie he thought. Haley notice the hurt and fire in Nathan eyes and she knew exactly what had him ticked. Yet what could she do, she didn't want to just say Michael come sit next to me sweetie that we give Nathan the wrong idea. "I hope you guys like this" Haley said as they past the food around. Cutting the tension with the knife was an understatement. Haley thought that she needed to break the ice. "Nathan I can't thank you enough for coming… I want to try to make this easier for all of us."

"I know… I can deal with whatever it's just with Jamie I want to protect him, he has been through a lot and he doesn't need to be hurt and more." Haley was appreciative of his willingness to try "You're right, he needs to ease into this and I want you to know that nothing will change with you and him. Michael just listened "Maybe you and I can talk to Jamie and if he knows that we've work things out he might not hate me so much." Haley laughed and Nathan could hear the hurt in her voice. "Haley he doesn't hate you" trying to lighten the mood Michael said "Haley this food is wonderful." Haley smiled "Hey it's not me, Macaroni and Cheese is the food of the gods." Nathan laughed, "Hales how many times to I have to tell you…only if those gods were five year olds"

"Well then it's perfect that we have a five year old who chooses to make it his food of choice." Everyone laughed except for Michael and Haley noticed. "Well he can eat all the Mac and Cheese he wants just so long as he doesn't dip to far into the James DNA pool I at least want him to make it to 5 feet." Nathan Chuckled and Haley hit his arm "You're so funny… Well his daddy had braces and Uncle Luke had headgear." Nathan could only image what Luke looked like "Wow I wish there was a picture of him, I easily give up money to see that." Michael began to become increasingly aggravated "That's never going to happened, I wasn't even allowed to speak about it in public, although I did let it slip once when we were looking for costumes." Nathan though back "Was that that costume ball thing?"

"Yeah that's correct Batman." Nathan lend back in the chair "Well I do a good job going stealth" Haley laughed "Maybe that is why Jamie loves Capes so much. Oh speaking of Jamie I have to take him clothes shopping" Nathan looked up from his food "Please don't get anything that looks anything like that ugly ass poncho" Haley pretended to be hurt "I'll give you some money for the clothes"

"Nate it's okay you already spoil him enough, I'm just getting him a few things." Now Nathan pretended to play hurt "Haley he is my son I want to do these things for him" Haley nodded "You know I think if we all spend time with him and he sees how great Michael is it might think it's not so bad. " Michael I think He is going really like you." He kept his disposition he said "I hope so" Nathan cringed at the thought that another man could take his place in his son's life maybe that why the needed to do this, to ease their minds. The night was almost over and no fighting Haley thought it was too good to be true. They had work a lot out and got some things off their chest she was happy that they were going to try to go out together "I wish we could all go to the water park we use to go to after we moved in here, I can't believe they closed it. Haley notice a unhappy Michael "Mike you okay?" and glared at her "Yeah… Just waiting for the two love birds to finish talking" Haley looked confused "What are you talking about?" Getting up from the seat he said "Oh no please finish talking…. let me just leave you two alone." Nathan couldn't believe they were fighting in front of him and he didn't feel like getting into a fight so he felt he should go. "Hales I'm going to takeoff" Haley was taken aback this is not what she wanted or what she planned. "Don't leave Nathan after all this is your house, your money, your wife" Nathan couldn't hold back he tried all night "What the fuck is you're problem?" He looked at Nathan "My problem is you want to play house and pretend that you're with her" Haley do not want another fight "Guys come on, Michael what are you talking about?"

"Big bad Nathan Scott fucking thinks he is better then everybody, and I'm loving the trip down memory lane. Haley didn't want to do this not in front of Nathan "Michael can we discuss this later?" Giving a dirty look to Nathan "Why because the man of the house in our presence, Fucking ass hole." Haley thought she saw the smoke come out of Nate's Ear's. "Bitch my name better stay out your mouth or I'll knock your fucking ass out again." Michael grinned, "You're so sad get through your head Haley is my woman now you are separated… DONE and after the divorce papers hopefully it will sink in." Divorce papers? Nathan was confused "No motherfucker you are the sad one… How much of a man are you? My house, my wife, and my money you got it right bitch how pathetic are you chasing after someone else family." Michael wanted to shut Nathan up he wasn't going to miss again and got him on the cheek. "Michael!" Haley screamed thinking Nathan was seconds away from putting him in a body bag. Nathan considered reconstructing his face but thought better he needed to go before he did something stupid. "Wow what a pussy my five year old hits harder than that" Nathan said as he started to walk, Haley was a nervous wreck speechless. Michael wasn't going to give him the satisfaction "At least I'm getting pussy" Nathan stopped cold Haley knew Nathan was going to hit him than Michael came lunging. Haley stuck in the middle. Nathan punched him and the wrestled, Haley tried to break it up and in the mist caught a right hook.


	5. I want to Part 1

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 5

I Want to… Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story let's just Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N: **I wanted to thank you all for your reviews! I wasn't going to post until either Friday or Saturday but I couldn't keep you guys waiting especially after so many ask me to in you reviews. This chapter is going to be a very long chapter I am going to split into 2 parts.

"Wow what a pussy my five year old hits harder than that" Nathan said as he started to walk, Haley was a nervous wreck speechless. Michael wasn't going to give him the satisfaction "At least I'm getting pussy" Nathan stopped cold Haley knew Nathan was going to hit him than Michael came lunging. Haley stuck in the middle. Nathan punched him and the wrestled, Haley tried to break it up and in the mist caught a right hook. Falling down in pain clutching her face Haley was stunned. Nathan Stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh my god, Haley are you ok?" Tears fell from her cheek Nathan went to help her up "She is my girlfriend I'll help her ass hole." screamed Michael as he came to help her. "Help her up! She wouldn't be on the floor in need of help if you hadn't hit her you fucking dick"

"Haley I'm so sorry it was an accident…It all happened so fast I was trying to hit Nathan, Haley baby are you ok?" Michael was almost into tears "Are you both happy? Couldn't make it through one night without trying to kill each other?" Haley was enraged "Don't look at me, the woman beater started it." Nathan said looking in Michael's direction "Hey I'm not a not a woman beater it was an accident and you know it." Nathan walked up to Michael now face to face. "I don't care if it was an accident, on purpose… or if you tripped fell and landed on her, we may not be together but she is the mother of my child and if you put your hands on her again I will put you in a body bag!" Michael wasn't sure how to read Nathan he never seen fire in someone's eyes like that before, He may be telling the truth he thought. "Look you know what happened it was a mistake don't act like a tough guy, she knows I'll never hit her but you won't put anybody in a body bag bitch! Don't threaten me"

"You know, I should beat the living shit out of you break every little bone in your body… but unlike you I know Haley as been through enough and I don't want to make it worse for her. Nathan meant business, "Let me make it clear give me a reason and you won't see the light of another day." Now Michael was starting to back off, "And know this don't talk to my son, don't even look at him, don't think about him, don't buy him anything, don't help him pretend like you don't know him… He does not exist to you! He began to leave and turned to Michael "Oh and one more thing I wasn't threatening you, that was a promise." With that he had left, even though he didn't want to…wanting to make sure she was fine he knew he had to because the fighting could have went on all night. Michael came over and gave Haley a soft hug "Haley I am so sorry for the way I acted tonight I honestly didn't mean to hit you I hope you understand that. Why don't I get you and ice pack?" Haley gasp as the ice pack touched her face "I know it was an accident but what they hell got into you Michael, you started that fight for no reason." Michael looked at her "I know and I am so sorry it just that I thought tonight was about Jamie and him getting to know me… and become comfortable with everything." Haley laughed, "I thought that's what we were doing that whole dinner." Michael shook his head "No that was the Nathan and Haley why did we break up again? show"

"Michael what do you mean?" He took her hand and sat her down at the table with him. "I am talking about how the whole night I was ignored and how I didn't get say anything…Maybe I wanted to tell him I wanted to get to know Jamie and I wasn't trying to replace him as his dad." Haley didn't know what to say, "Michael then why didn't you say what you needed to." Haley didn't get why he did not speak up. "Haley I didn't say anything because the whole night was about you two and the past, and my god the flirting. Haley that hurt me, I felt like I didn't belong." What flirting Haley thought to herself "Michael I really sorry you felt that why but Nathan and I weren't flirting." Michael laughed to himself, "Oh really what about that Mac and cheese thing food of the gods hales only If they were five year old Hales." Michael mimicked. "Are you serious you were touching him and what about and I quote you're so funny… and that's correct batman." Haley honest didn't think she didn't anything wrong. "Michael I wasn't flirting with him I was trying to make him feel comfortable… you know be nice I could only imagine how difficult that was for him."

"I can't believe the things you said! Michael I didn't tell him I was ready to start divorce proceedings, my god he must hate me. That was so insensitive and it wasn't your place that was for Nathan and I to discuss. And at least I'm getting pussy what they hell bullshit was that I can't believe that, I can't begin to tell you how mad that made me that was inappropriate of you."

**Nathan's House**

Nathan enter his apartment fuming mad he threw he keys down on the table without checking his messages and went to get a beer. He put his beer down and went to the bedroom he took off his clothes and was left only in his boxers and wife beater, go figure he thought to himself. He enter the living room and threw himself on the coach with his beer wonder if he should have left Haley there. He sat there thinking his thoughts racing, could Michael be trusted with Haley or more importantly his son? Should he call her? What did Michael mean by Divorce Papers, was she actually ready without talking to me? The one question that was eating at him like the plaque did she really sleep with him?

**Back at Haley's House**

"Haley I know I really shouldn't have said those things I'm an ass but I think we all know he really thinks of you as his" Haley try to speak but he cut her off "No let me finish He loves you, he wants his family back and I think you still you want it too." Haley was in shock "Michael." Michael looked at her Haley "Haley look, I think I have falling in love with you but I feel like I being stringed along I can't be that guy…you know that one that stands in the middle of a family. Hale what if we do work Jamie is going to hate me, he'll look at me you are the guy you're the reason they're not together." Haley was at a lost once again "Look I would will be willing to deal with that if I thought there was a chance, Do you love me?" Haley didn't answer, "You know what don't answer that, I think you need to work out whatever it is between you and Nathan I need you to be completely in it and you aren't so I'll let you figure out what you want and then call me but I can't. Haley cried, "Don't." "Haley I have become a person I'm not everything under the sun you name it, it is because of you and him. I can't be in a relationship where I'm not me and that won't happen until you settle things with Nathan." With those words he kissed her and left. She cried and cried until finally she went and got a drink from the liquor cabinet.

**Back At Nathan's**

Nathan was surrounded but what could be described as a field of empty beer bottles half-asleep on the coach when he heard a thunderous bang at the door. "Jeez hold on" The banging came rapidly "Nathan open up" He open the door to see that it was Haley crying she barge right in "Haley what's wrong?" Haley was angry "Michael broke up with me… and do you know why because you are still in love with me and damn it you won't let it go! If you wanted me why kiss Carrie? Why won't you stop?" Nathan know was getting upset "For the last time she kissed me! At least I didn't fuck her unlike some people…real nice." Nathan screamed "Nathan we didn't sleep together he said that to piss you off! You're a bastard you know that?" Nathan looked at her "Yeah I know… do you see Dan around playing catch with me and Lucas? Your one to talk like little misses perfect. Lying Infidelity huh, Miss. Perfect did you forget about Chris Keller? Haley was completely got off guard "You Kissed him, Hell you left without so much as a phone call... two months gone, I spent every night wondering. Where were you? Where you sleeping with Chris my god you were alone with him did you know went through my mind? That hurt me, you make a mistake and you have to walk on eggshells, Just forgive her Nate she loves you don't mistreat her."

"Nathan that was different" Haley saw anger erupt from his blue eyes "How? It is probably worst. You are ridiculous, go find the woman beater and make sure his ass is away from my son. I don't know why you are here come to serve me the divorce papers?" Nathan I know…Look He interrupted her before she could speak "Save it he wants you to get the divorce finalize so you two can shack up in sin… So be I 'll call my lawyer." Haley now realized Nathan was in only in his boxers she looked at him both having something different in their eyes "I hate you!" With that she tried to smack him but he to hold of her arm "No you don't... you love me but just won't admit it." With that he planted a earth shattering kiss on her.

So That is the chapter sorry for leaving you hanging don't hate me LOL.

I have the next part in line I just need to finsh it up. I might be persuaded to post it later today If I get a alot of request in the reviews :)


	6. I want to make love part 2

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 5

I Want to… Make Love Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story let's just Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N: **Thank You so much for the reviews here is Part 2 The Song lyrics in Italics are by Akon

"Nathan that was different" Haley saw anger erupt from his blue eyes "How? It is probably worst. You are ridiculous, go find the woman beater and make sure his ass is away from my son. I don't know why you are here come to serve me the divorce papers?" Nathan I know…Look He interrupted her before she could speak "Save it he wants you to get the divorce finalize so you two can shack up in sin… So be I 'll calling my lawyer." Haley now realized Nathan was in only in his boxers she looked at him both having something different in their eyes "I hate you!" With that she tried to smack him but he gapped her arm "No you don't you love me but just won't admit it. "With that he planted a earth shattering kiss on her.

_It's been so long That I haven't seen your face I'm tryin' to be strong  
But the strength I have is washing away Won't be long, before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, you what's been on my mind  
_

They stood there in the middle of Nathan's living room lips connected sinking into this passionate kiss. Haley wasn't sure why she hadn't broken away from the kiss my she wanted it she thought. "Nathan… Stop I'm not doing this" She push him off of her "Nathan I'm am not a cheater if I wanted to be with a man I would have went and found Michael" Nathan laughed "Oh yeah, then why did you come here all upset over the break up with a guy you just started a relationship with?" Haley didn't know how to answer, "I tell you why because you realized he was right that's why you came here you still want me and you mad at the fact he called you on it." Haley looked at him "That's not true" Nathan threw his hands up and laughed "You don't love me then why didn't you sleep with him? It's the same reason why I didn't sleep with anyone when you left for the tour I loved you."

_I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na  
_

Nathan took her hand and started kissing her arm. Working from her hand he gently worked his way up until he reach her neck. That is when Haley lost all control remembering the feeling of Nathan lips on her. He sucked on her pulse point as he whispered "You couldn't do it… because he wasn't me. Remember how good it was baby? Haley know had no control at all she kissed him deeply, their tongues fighting for position in the other's mouth god they missed this. Nathan let his hands roam over her breast slipping them under her shirt. "Mum Na…Na... Nathan" Nathan started to unbutton her shirt, Nathan felt himself grow hard as he saw Haley's black lace bra. _  
_

_I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na _

Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan , His harden length robbing against her stomach. It had been so long for the both of them. Nathan slowly walked back towards the bedroom, he kicked the door open then slowly laid Haley down he gave he a quick kiss before completely taking off her shirt. He started at her neck and worked his way down leaving a trail of wet butterfly kisses down her stomach. He unfasten her bra and dispose of it quickly, He stared at her for moment damn this feels good he thought. He then took her erect nipple into his mouth "Oh god Haley Damn." He then started to suck on her other nipple sending her into a fit. "Nathan" The moans suddenly turned into screams.

_Girl I know, mistakes were made between us two  
And we show our ass that night even said some things weren't true Why'd you go, and I haven't seen my girl since then why can't it be the way it were  
cause you were my homie lover, and friend _

Haley practically ripped of Nathan 's wife beater "Someone's in a rush" Nathan laughed. His hands traveled south, pulling her pants down inch by inch until they were off. Nathan though he was going to explode with he saw Haley dripping wet, They looked at each other with lust Nathan admiring her silhouette in the nightlight. Unhurriedly he lowered his head at Haley's urging and with his teeth he seductively pull down her panties. "Nathan please… please…. please" Haley panted his name repeatedly. Nathan wanted to make up for everything they'd missed in these past few months. Haley threw her legs over Nathan's shoulders and when Nathan's tongue entered her she nearly let her orgasm take hold of her. "Nathan …please….Baby more….yess…yesss. She had forgotten how great he was, she gasp for air has her he hit all the right spots. "Oh oh ummmm Nathan don't stop keep going daddy." She was on the verge a mind blowing orgasm when stopped "Baby don't stop" Nathan looked at her with want and need "I know… but "I'll make it worth your wild." He started to kiss her when her hands crept through and play with the elastic she took hold of his erection and slowly started to jack him off. "God fuck Hales faster baby faster….uh fuck… shit you're going to kill me" Now it was her turn to return the favor has she used her teeth to remove his boxers, now both naked she took his harden length into her mouth lick sucking almost like a vacuum. "Fuck… damn baby…you got to stop I going to lose it. 

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

Nathan was at a loss for words, she realized that she didn't wanted it to end that quickly as she stopped he turned her over and kiss every part of her flesh. "Nathan I need you…now inside" Nathan need no more than that and swiftly god he missed her. "Fuck Haley you're so tight…you so wet for me." Haley took a firm grip of the sheets, "Nathan harder…fuck deeper baby deeper…ah ah daddy deeper." she use her feet to urge him deeper. "Tell me I'm the only one you've ever fucked" He trusted in and out of her "It's only you baby…fuck only you." He continued hitting every spot "I'm the only who gets to fuck you… I'm the only one…Tell me you love me." "Nathan…Shit Nathan"

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

"I love you fuck…I love you harder deeper keep going." Nathan thrust once more and he shot his load sending them in to a numbing orgasm like they'd never felt.

I can't lie I miss you much Watching everyday that goes by I miss you much  
Till I get you back I'm gonna cry I miss you much You are the apple in my eye Girl I miss you much \I miss you much I can't lie I miss you much Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much Till I get you back, I m gonna try I miss you much You are the apple on my Ieye  
Girl, I miss you much I miss you much

The sounds of their loving making where herd for the rest of the night until they drifted away in each other's arm's

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

They were on cloud nine flying. Nathan woke up with Haley in his arms; he smiled and held her tightly. "Good morning" Haley smiled "You were watching me sleep weren't you" he laugh as he was about to answer they heard the door knocking. "Who could that be" Nathan said when they heard Jamie "Daddy open up..wake up." they looked each other and exclaimed "Jamie" in unison 

I want you to fly with me (want you to fly) I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie)  
I wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine with me).


	7. Parental Discretion Advised

Don't Throw My love away

Chapter 7

Parental Discretion Advised

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story lets just Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N: **Sorry about the last chapter it somehow had gotten deleted. I hope that you all like the last chapter. Don't worry I know there is a lot to be dealt with Naley, and their questions that need to be answered. Knowing that not much was really talked about everything I hope to shed light in the next chapter or two. Oh, and did I forget thanks for the reviews LOL.

They were on cloud nine flying. Nathan woke up with Haley in his arms; he smiled and held her tightly. "Good morning" Haley smiled "You were watching me sleep weren't you" he laugh as he was about to answer they heard the door knocking. "Who could that be?" Nathan said when they heard Jamie "Daddy open up…wake up." they looked each other and exclaimed "Jamie" in unison.

"Oh my god Nathan he can't see us like this." Haley was turning beat red, "Don't worry relax I put something on and get the door, you get dress and I will try and distract him somehow, while you leave." They rummaged through the room gather their clothes as the banging at the door intensified. "I be there in a minute son." Nathan yelled out.

"I can't believe you thought that up so quickly, I shouldn't have panicked where's my head at I thought I was the smart one." As Nathan was putting his shirt he laughed "I don't know where your head is at now but, I know where it was last night… and maybe I came up with that because you gave me some good brain." Now Haley's cheek s were on fire "Nathan now is not the time Jamie is…" She stop in complete and utter shock trying to cover the rest of her body "Mama" Nathan turned and there was Jamie in front of the door. "What are you doing here? And why are in your underwear?" Haley was beyond embarrassed she tried to speak but couldn't so Nathan step in, "Son why don't you go watch T.V. and your mom and I will come and talk to you in a minute." Jamie nodded and left wondering why his mother was there in daddy's room when they were separated. How did he get in? They both asked themselves "Hales babe before you start speaking in supersonic sound and ramble off into 30 different subjects I know…Relax" Has she was about to speak but he placed his finger on her lips, "Don't."

" I know but Nathan what are we going to tell him…we haven't even discussed this, My god last week he sees me kiss Michael know this what must he think of me?..." Haley was getting misty eyed, "and he just finally accepted that we broke up…and he's just a kid his not going to understand"

Nathan came close and chuckled, "And you did it anyways, do think you'll run out thoughts or something? Trying get everything out before there is none left." Haley bit her bottom "Nathan how we explain this? Do you think we should lie to him?" Nathan was token back by this "You want to lie to him? I think we should be upfront and tell him the truth."

"Nathan what is the truth? Look, I don't want to lie to him either especially after these past few weeks but I don't want to get his hopes for nothing or shoot down the possibility of us." Nathan looked hurt, "Nate I don't mean like that it's just we haven't even talked about it."

"No you right you and me have to deal with this ourselves first, but who would expect him to show up… wait a minute how the hell did he get here wasn't he sleeping over at Brooke's until this afternoon?" They both quickly went into the living room "Hi baby, Jamie honey how did you get here and how did you get in without your father opening the door." Jamie looked at her puzzled "What do you mean mama?" Now Haley Looked puzzled "You were suppose to stay with aunt Brooke until I picked you up this afternoon" Jamie was confused auntie Brooke had called, "Mama you didn't know Aunt Brooke called daddy last night she brought me here." Haley looked at Nathan "Aunt Brooke didn't call me" Nathan would have heard the phone, and Haley didn't show up until rather late. Brooke wouldn't call me that late …would she? He thought.

Haley looked over and noticed the answering machine was blinking, "Uh Nate" she gestured to the machine as she pressed play. "Hey Nate it's me Brooke, I know you probably still at the dinner from hell, or either setting on your coach listening to this crying over Haley … but I wanted to let you know that I got a call and I have a impromptu meeting with Macy's early tomorrow thanks to BITCHTORIA. I figured that I bring him to your place since it is closer. So make sure your lazy ass is up see you tomorrow." At that minute Haley shutter, Brooke was here? She could only imagine what she would here from Brooke. "Your aunt is here?" She asked nervously. "No she was late and Daddy wouldn't open the door, so when she heard daddy's voice she gave me a kiss and said wait here for daddy she had to leave" Of course Brooke Nathan thought "Alright so how'd you get in?"

"Oh, Daddy left the door unlock" Haley looked at Nathan as they sat down on the sofa. "Um daddy are you going to tell me what's going on?" The question they were dredging, Haley decided to let Nathan handle it since he was on a roll. "Uh um… well son see…" He said looking at Haley in search of answers, but Haley only had the I have nothing look he stood there racking his brain. "Dad what's going on with you and mama?" Great idea Nate lie make something up he thought. "Daddy why was mama in her underwear? Why is she here so early did she spend the night? Great that's the one trait he gets from her, Nathan had to give him something. "Well your mom was here so early because she stopped by so that we can go pick you from aunt Brooke's together, we wanted to take you to the Zoo today to make up for everything that has been going on you've been through a lot little man." Jamie looked at him suspiciously "Oh" Nathan was relieved "But why was mama in her underwear?"

Nathan trepidation only grew. "That's because when she came" He searched around the whole place trying to get an idea. "…and she told me that she wanted to take you to the Zoo I remember how much you love Sea creature toys they gave you last time to see if you get it signed by Willy the Whale. But you forget them the last time you took a bath here, so when she was getting them she hit the button to the water jet that I tell you not to play with." Jamie gave that famous Scott smirk "And so why was mama like that?"

God what do you want from me he though "She got completely soaked", He said this giving a saucy look to Haley who was loving this. "…Yeah she got real wet and so she had to try her clothes. I put them in the dryer for her, and then she was changing in the room when I heard a noise from the room and went to check on her and that's when you came." Thank god that was over I hope he bought he thought. "Oh, so when are we going to the Zoo?" Damn now, we have to go the Zoo he thought Haley tried to hold the laughter back as she knew what he was thinking.

"Well Jimmy-Jam after you breakfast we will takeoff and maybe Daddy might take us out to dinner later." He quickly went wash he hands in the bathroom so he could eat. "I could kill Brooke, I had to come up that lame fucking story out of my ass. I do even know if he bought it. Haley laughed, "I know but did so well I know I couldn't have came up with anything better." Making sure Jamie was still gone she walk up close to him and said, "Maybe I did give you some excellent brain."

"Believe me very much so" Haley giggled "I guessed I must not have gotten the same because I did use my head like you did." She slowly moved her hands south until see felt the effect, Nathan tried to sneak a quick kiss "Na Na uh um Jamie's here Nate "She said casually knowing what it do to him. " Jeez my god you wanted me so bad that you couldn't even lock the door" Then she walked away smiling going to make some food. "God, you're gonna pay for that"

"Mama which do you want to see first the Animal Kingdom or the mini Rain Forest?" Jamie asked he mother as he took a bit of his pancakes. "I don't know Jimmy-Jam the last time we went there your father was scared of the Lion's den at Animal Kingdom" Nathan played hurt and pouted "Hey, the guy said to stay back as a safety precaution." They laughed "Sure daddy, whatever you say." They headed to the car soon after and took off. Jamie turned to his mother "Mama this is going to be so COOL isn't it? It's like we get to be a family again, I can't believe DUMBO is letting you spend the whole day with daddy." Haley gave a stern warning look to him which told him to watch his mouth. "Good one son" Haley hit him "Nathan!" Jamie laughed "Daddy Knock Knock" oh lord Haley thought "Who's there?" Nathan said as he looked through the mirror "Who's there?"

"Canoe who" Nathan said as Haley listened "Canoe you loan me some money" They all laughed Nathan looked and said "Jamie Knock Knock" He look at Haley and gave her a wink "Who's there?" "Canoe"

"Canoe who" Nathan started to drive slow "Jamie canoe say were here."


	8. Parental Advisory

Don't Throw My love away

Chapter 8

Parental Advisory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story lets, just Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N:** Thanks, you guys for the reviews please keep them coming. Sorry for the wait for the update. Hope You enjoyed.

Nathan Haley and Jamie walked through the Zoo enjoying the time as a family. "Son, look at the Monkeys don't they look like daddy?" Haley and Jamie laughed "Very funny but I think I see Ape with a slight James family resemblance." Haley pouted Nathan turned to Jamie, "Jimmy-Jam are you ready to get something to eat? We've practically scene everything twice." Haley chuckled because she was thinking the same thing and was starving. "Daddy can we come back soon?"

"Sure Son, now let's go eat." Nathan scooped Jamie up and carried him "Daddy can I choose where we eat this time?" Haley was hoping it wasn't McDonald's or something like that because she wanted a real meal. "Sure son where too? Jamie thought about for a moment "How about the restaurant near the water by the river court?" Nathan and Haley laughed at the thought, knowing exactly what their son was doing, he knew from the stories they told him how special it was for them. "Alright, son but is there any particular reason for your choice?" Jamie gave the world famous Scott smirk "No… I just thought that it be nice to eat there." They smiled at him and were off to the restaurant, they couldn't help but reminisce about the first time they ate here.

"Prime Rib huh? Haley smiled at Nathan's plate, "Of course, I already had enough of their Mac and cheese to last a life time I figured I'd finally get the Prime Rib." Jamie was enjoying the family time, it had been so long he missed it. Jamie was fooling around with chicken fingers when he looked up at his parents and said, "I miss this."

"What Son" both Nathan and Haley turned to look at Jamie, "I miss our family… today when I saw momma I was excited, I was hoping you guys that um… maybe you you'd get back together." Nathan and Haley felt horrible they knew that all this was hard on Jamie but they know truly saw how it was killing him. "Oh baby I know… this is hard, but we both love you remember that." Haley said as she started to tear up, her and Nathan definitely needed to talk so that they could finally talk to Jamie. Their son had a big heart and was a strong kid but they knew they couldn't have him feeling like this. "Bud, your mom and I just need to deal with some grown up things, but never feel like you don't have a family." They both gave him a giant bear hug and he smiled "too tight"

"I know Haley… a man doesn't like to be hugged by his mommy." Jamie laughed, "Daddy I meant you, you're hugging me too tight." Haley burst in to a fit of laughter and Nathan couldn't believe it, "Wow son, how about we play a quick game at the River Court? Then a quick game turned in many quick games, even Haley joined in they were having such a great time. "Daddy and I kicked your butt momma." Jamie said as he yawned, "Hey, I score a few baskets… it not so easy you're father is a professional."

"No, I'm no professional… just playing for fun I'm no where I use to be before the accident." They had not spoken much about the accident and him playing again. "Daddy trust me… YOU'RE GOING TO THE NBA." Jamie sang as he yawned again. "Looks like somebody's tired out…I think we should get you in bed." Nathan said "Aw dad… I don't wanna" Nathan looked at him sternly "James." They started to walk "But dad I'm not even tired." Jamie exclaimed has he yawned once more. They entered the car and Nathan made sure Jamie was strapped in safely "Daddy I'm telling you I could stay up all night." slowly Jamie drifted off to sleep." Stay up all night huh." Nathan chuckled "Yeah, it was a long day."

They pulled up to the house and Nathan carried Jamie, as he was fast asleep. "I'll bring him up stairs." Nathan tucked Jamie into bed. He came down the stairs to see Haley bending down to pick up some of Jamie's toys. "You have a serious ass Haley James" Nathan flashed a smirk causing Haley to blush as she bit her bottom lip. "Oh really…your ass is that bad either." She walk closer to him and he took her and planted a firm kiss on her. "God I wanted to do that all day." Haley slowly deepen the kiss, "We can't Jamie is upstairs." He found her pulse point and cause Haley to exhale in pleasure. "Well I guess I should take off." Nathan said slyly smirking Haley gapped his shirt as he was turning to walk, "Oh no you don't… you're not going anywhere besides upstairs." Haley said seductively has she held him he kiss her once more, which made her knees buckle. Nathan quickly threw her over his shoulder and headed up the stairs. "Nathan put me down Jamie is going to wake up." Haley giggled, "Well we'll just have to be quite then" Nathan smacked her ass playfully as he kicked the bedroom door shut, he pinned her up against the door and started to kiss her all over "Nathan"

"Damn it Haley… how do you get me like this?" he said referring to the hard on he had. "Nathan I want you now… please just screw me" Haley whispered in his ear Nathan turned "Baby…how you want it? Nathan whispered back as he attacked her neck "Rough baby… fuck me." Nathan let his hands travel as he took hold of her ass with a firm grip. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Whatever you want… just fuck me hard." That was all Nathan need to hear, he move his hands gently down her chest like he ready to unbutton her shirt but to Haley's surprise he ripped it open in one swift move. "God Nathan enough do me." He led her to the bed and practically threw her on it. She reached up and took his shirt off and threw it making her hands present all over his back "Baby I want you so much… Haley I love you."

He unbutton her bra and felt himself grow even harder if possible, to the sight of her breast. He took her diamond hard nipple in to his mouth enjoying it, savoring it causing Haley to moan rather loudly. "Haley shhh Jamie remember." Nathan smirk as he stated to work on the other nipple. Nathan loved getting her hot "Damn Nathan I don't need the foreplay." Haley wanted him and was ready. Nathan laughed and he took off his pants, she wants it rough he thought to himself. He quickly work his way down and took down her pants edge his way by inch staring at her thighs with lust. She pulled down fed up with Nathan playing with her "Nathan stick it in now or you'll have blue balls for the rest of your life." With one quick thrust he enter her, to him it felt like heaven. "Oh my god fuck Haley I guess you weren't lying." He continued to trust hard has he searched for her G spot. "Yeess Nate… Nathaaannnn."

"Hales Jamie Quite." She knew those words would come back to bit her. "Nathan right there baby keep going…deeper harder, fuck me harder baby give it to me." Sweat poured from their hands "Shit I can't believe how wet you are you're soaking, shit." He worked his way in and out give Haley pleasure she never felt before, she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming while leaving scratch marks on his back. "Fuck…Nathan daddy my god deeper go deeper please."

"Shit Haley I'm about to come." He went has deep has he could Haley close her eyes in ecstasy "Open your eyes baby, I want to see come….Watch daddy baby." Haley opened her eyes and with one more thrust, her orgasm came as Nathan spilt everything he had. Nathan's soon followed "Fuck Hales you drained me dry."After tiring themselves out, they feel a sleep.

A few hours later Haley awoke and laid there thinking. "Stop it." Haley turned to him "What?" Nathan laid there with his eyes closed "What ever you were worrying about just stop." Haley looked at him "How do you know I'm worrying you didn't even open your eyes?"

"You think I need to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you. What's on your mind?" Haley exhaled "We did again." Nathan laughed still with his eyes shut, "I know we did it again my body is still swore." She hit him "Funny… I mean we dodged talking again." He open his eyes and turned to her "I'm sorry."

'No it was both of us, I mean I wasn't exactly helpful." Nathan smirked "That's true… My god I've never seen you so horny." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him "Cute… I know we both wanted to but I feel like we're using sex as a crutch and keep avoiding talking about the real issues." Nathan sat up "Maybe all this is sex." with that he got up and left Haley was in shock.

The door open "What you weren't even going to come after me." Nathan smirked Haley laughed and threw a pillow at him "You ass hole that wasn't funny" Nathan laughed

"Yes it was …look I know we should talk so with that in mind I need to go grab something down stairs and I'll be right back. Nathan went down stairs and went straight to the fridge "Perfect" He entered the room with his hands behind his back "What do you have?" Nathan moved his hands and showed her a can of whip cream and strawberries. "Nathan… do you listen?

"Jeez do you have a filthy mind I wanted a snack while we talked." He walked over and lay on the bed "Why did you do it?" Nathan looked over "Do what?" Haley almost whispered, "Kiss her." Nathan rubbed her back, as it seemed she might cry. "I know it doesn't make a difference but she kissed me sort like how Chris kissed you… I guess the best way to put it is to remember what happen with you and Chris, I wasn't expecting it…It just happen and in a second it was over. I know I should have spoke to you from the jump and I'm sorry… I can't put that in to words believe me I'd never want hurt or our son I value you guys more than life itself." He looked down not showing his eyes " It kills me what has happen to us… and I know I'm to blame I cause you pain and believe me I regret it… but babe why are still dwelling on it it's the past?"

"Nathan I need to know why the things that happen between you two happen….wasn't I good enough?... We can't be together if we don't hash that out." He took one of the strawberries and feed it to her "Haley I need you to know that I love you and nothing happen with us, I guess after my accident I felt like a lesser guy…an unworthy one…. one who didn't deserve anyone." Haley listen as he spoke "I let you guys down and the way everyone saw me seen a drunk is was hours away from his dream… when Carrie came she gave me attention, I didn't seem like a failure."

"I was stupid because I let the flirting go… it made me feel like the guy I was, the great Nathan Scott not some chump with the NBA as a pipe dream. Baby you are more than enough don't ever doubt my love for you. She got attached and had some psycho crush. She took one of the strawberries and placed it at his mouth. "Why would you feel like a failure Nate… why would you need her?"

"Haley you're missing the point… I didn't need her, babe remember the night you yelled at me when I was drunk, and Jamie didn't race because he was scared." He started to tear up "Nathan" Haley cut him off. "No let me finish… we've had a lot of fights more than I can remember and said some fucked up things but we've always gotten past them… that night for the first time ever you threaten me with divorce, you threw those glass bottles it was the first time I felt like you really gave up on us. I brought you to your breaking point and I wasn't proud of that." Haley never knew he felt like that "Nate I'm sorry you felt like that… believe me that wasn't the case I just needed my husband back I needed to get through to you." He put some whip cream on a strawberry and traced her mouth and feed it to her " I think we just weren't communicating … but you have to believe me I never touch her I never slept with, and swimming naked it was thirty seconds when you ask me to look for clowns, and I came right in with you.

"I love you, you practically saved me from being a jack ass…made me a better person from the fuck up shit I used to do. Baby, know I'm saying it we can't get back together if you can't let that go, just like I did with Chris…see past it and realize you are the only person I have ever loved…the only one I have never cheated on, never lied to… You mean everything to me." Hale never seen Nathan express his feeling like this "Nate I love you… no matter what I always will… I gave you my heart a long time ago… I gave you my body the only man I have done that with, I think it is time to put all that bad stuff it in the past."

She sprayed some whip cream into Nathan's Mouth "Babe now I got a question for you, why do you do it?" Haley looked at him "What?" Nathan looked at her dead in her eyes in a way she didn't recognize "Why did you date him?"

"Michael?" Nathan laughed "No Santa Clause… of course Michael." Haley though a strawberry at him "Nathan honestly I don't know." He looked sad "Was it to get back at me because that was fucked up." Haley ran her hair "Nathan honey it was like that."

"Was it serious?" Nathan deep blue eyes glazed at her in the moon light "Because last night, you seemed pretty upset after the break up. I mean you to weren't together that long." He hope she would say no "Nate, last night did we sleep together? He didn't get where she was going "Yes" she smiled "We'll there is your answer… Michael was a great guy but if we were in love or if I was so sad because of the break up we wouldn't of had sex. It wasn't serious."

"So why did you come yelling at me all upset?" Haley gently grazed his faced his he had that cute like he use to when she tutored him, while he was trying to solve a problem. " Nate Michael shed light on the fact that I wasn't over you I loved you, and it wasn't so much him that I was upset about it was you…I was venting about how I let things happen, you and Carrie and how I was mad our relationship what we let it become."

"Babe did you love him?" Haley's heart was melting "Nathan no… you the one man I've ever loved, I think if I am truly honest with myself I think I dated Michael because I wanted to distract myself from missing you."

"Alright, I can be a man and except that but what in the hell did that pussy mean when he said devoice papers, I mean fuck that is something for you and me to discuss….more importantly you were actually going to go through with it? Could you really, because I don't think I could. Haley nodded "Nate baby I know I didn't talk to him about it… he just asked and I wanted to fight the fact that I stilled loved you. I didn't want to be mean to him."

"Then why be with him, if you weren't ready to end us and truly be with him why play games…why make him think that there was a chance you two would work out like we would get divorced?"

"I was lying to myself… because I knew at some point you we get a girl and I wanted to take the sting away from that punch. Maybe I did lead him on…I was just looking for a way to distract the pain I felt without you. I really don't know."

I couldn't go through with a divorce but once upon a time, you brought it up when I can back from the tour." Nathan took some whip cream, smeared it on her lips, and kissed her "I was never going to divorce you… when you came back from the tour I wanted to get back at you make you feel all the pain I did, make you sweat it out just like I had when you were gone. I know it was wrong but I needed to know that you were back…..for the long hall. Haley understood this maybe that what Michael was for her that test to see it would work if they'd fight through anything. They spoke for hours getting everything off their chest finding their way back.

"I am glad with did this, for the first time in a long time it feels like everything is going to be okay…I love you Hales."

"Me to Nathan I love you" Haley took the whip cream can and began to straddle him she smiled and wrote the letter "I" across his chest and slowly lick it giving Nathan a massive boner than she drew a heart and licked that off his bare chest intensifying his hard on, finally ending with the letter "U"

"Nathan how about we have some fun with your little snack." Nathan smiled "This time I want it rough." Haley laughed. After making love Nathan awoke to his cell phone ringing he reach over to the end table "Hello" he listen to the other end "I don't know if I could do that…Haley and I are together… Okay I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."


	9. Trip out of darkness

Don't Throw My love away

Chapter 9

Trip Out of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story lets, just Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N:** Thanks, for all those who reviewed thanks for the kind words as always keep them coming they give me my inspiration.

After making love Nathan awoke to his cell phone ringing he reach over to the end table "Hello" he listen to the other end "I don't know if I could do that…Haley and I are together now … Okay I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Haley awoke snuggled up in Nathan's arms, smiling at the peace and stillness she felt. "Thinking about me huh? Damn I'm good" Nathan smiled popping one eye open. "So what was I doing…I bet it was that thing you like." Haley laughed, "You know it's really freaky that you can know that without looking at me."

Hey I just know my wife very well you on the other hand are the freaky one…case in point last night." Haley just shook her head "My god Nate…So are you ready to talk to Jamie today?"

"Yeah there is no need to be nervous the kid will be on cloud 10 forget 9 I think last night helped a lot and we were both were able to be honest with one another." He held her tighter her whole body wrapped up in him. "How do you think we should tell him?" Neither was unsure of how to explain the craziness "Baby I'm not sure but I do know one thing I would love some of your waffles." He smirked

Jamie came down the stairs without paying much attention as he walked into the kitchen "Morning mama, Hi daddy." Jamie stopped in shock, Nathan and Haley both smiled. "Daddy, wait a minute." Jamie looked puzzled "Daddy what are you doing here? Are you guys taking me out again?" Nathan didn't want to mislead him "Son why don't we talk in the living room." They enter the living room and started to explain everything to Jamie, Nathan and Haley sat side by side as Jamie got up.

He paced back and forth with his hands behind his back, he put his hands to his chin as if he was pondering something "So let me get this straight …you guys are back together?" They nodded their heads "…and you're together for good?" once again they both nodded trying to hold back the laughter at their son's antics "THIS IS SO ASWOME!" Jamie practically screamed Haley looked to Nathan " I guess he took it well." Haley laughed "Yeah he took it well I don't know about my ears." Nathan said all three embraced "Alright you go get ready for school so you can come get breakfast" Haley smiled "Hales I'll take him up stairs and get him dress" He gave Haley a quick kiss and scooped Jamie up and lead him the bathroom. "What do you want to wear today buddy?"

"Um… can I wear my Ravens Jersey?" Jamie asked shyly with his baby blues "Alright son." he ruffled Jamie's hair. "Daddy stop I just got it right I'm trying a new look ..."Nathan laughed, "Remind me to keep you away from your uncle Luke." He finish getting him ready when his cell phone rang. "Jimmy- Jam why don't you head down stairs to eat some breakfast, and I'll be down in a minute." Jamie nodded and headed down the stairs in a flash. "Hello…" He listen "Hey Nathan, I was just calling to see if you were still coming to see me today?" the lady paused and Nathan spoke Look I'm sorry but I can't I don't think I can come today, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Nathan please… could you just come talk to me face to face in person?" Nathan sighed "Okay I'll be there around 3:30, were exactly is this place?" Nathan replied writing down the address. "Thank you Nathan… I love you." Nathan cracked a half smile "I love you too, see you later" he said in a somber tone. With Nathan shut his phone tightly, place the paper in his wallet, and headed back down the stairs to eat. "Ummm something smells good." Nathan said as he entered the kitchen. "Its mama's waffles…there totally good daddy." Jamie smiled, Haley looked up from her papers "Haley looked up from her papers "Yah daddy there totally good." Nathan and smiled as he walked towards her "That's not what I meant but okay."

He leant in and gave her a sensual kiss" Nathan sat down "So what's your day like?" Jamie looked from his plate "My day's not so bad… mostly just playing." They laughed "My day is not so bad either I just have to drop his Tasmanian devil off at school than off to mold young minds... what are you up to today babe?" Nathan hesitated he didn't want to lie to Haley, they just got back together he want tell her but he couldn't not just yet. "Um nothing much …I know I have to talk with my landlord this afternoon… see if I can break my least or sub lead the place now that were back together" They continued to eat " Hales did I leave any clothes here… I want to take a shower and don't feel like driving home just yet."

"Yah babe, there is a box with a few things in the garage." Nathan nodded in appreciation Haley looked at the time." Jamie come on so were not late." Nathan got up "I'll see you guys out since I'm getting my clothes. As they got in the car Nathan found his clothes "Bye baby …Bye Jamie have a good day." He kissed Haley and went to take a shower. Haley pulled out and started to drive "Mama I need the money for the books at school we ordered."

"Oh baby your right ten dollars huh?" Jamie nodded Haley searched her purse "Shoot I don't have change…baby stay right here let me go get it from your dad." Haley parked and went upstairs Nathan was in the shower and she heard the water running. She notice his wallet on the nightstand she open to get the money and was about to yell out that she took the money we she noticed a paper, she read it "Clear Mont Hotel Charlotte, NC 1330 Hopper Ave. off Highway past rotary 3:30 room1207." Haley didn't know what to think her mind stated to race they just got back together, was he cheating? Then she remember the five-year-old waiting.

All day throughout her classes her mind wet back to Nathan they seemed so happy, the things he said. After fourth period, she went to the teacher's lounge since she had 5th period off and Lucas was at practice. She walked in and came face to face with Michael "Hi Haley…how are you?" She looked down and gave a warm smile "Hi Michael… I'm doing okay…" before she could finish he cut her off "Haley I'm sorry I was a complete jack ass and I let my pride and echo get the best of me I miss you." Haley didn't know what to say, "I was so stupid I should have never broke up with you."

"Michael…. Nathan and I…we…um got back together. Michael was taken back, so quickly he thought. "Well I guess I was right… someone to keep you company until the golden boy returned." Haley was upset she didn't want to hurt anyone "Mic….." he turned to leave before she could speak but as he, left he said "Haley if he did it once what makes you think he won't do it again?"

As the school day ended, she contemplated going to see where Nathan was going and who he was meeting. Should she give him the benefit of the doubt she decide to see what Brooke thought she should do so she called her she explained everything . "Look Hales he went all Jude Law once so…I don't know, I know he loves you but if it will ease your mind go. I will pick up my precious godson from school."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley decide to go she pulled up to see Nathan entering a room but couldn't see who let him in. She was all but convincing as he stayed in the room longer." After about thirty minutes, she began to cry she was going to leave but wanted to stay to see who this person was and to rip Nathan's head off all of a sudden Nathan came out and Haley looked to see than a woman appear and Haley couldn't believe who she saw.

Thanks guys Happy Holidays Hope you'd liked it , sorry about the length please R&R I am getting less and less reviews :( LOL


	10. The Big Bad Trust Issue

Don't Throw My love away

Chapter 10

The Big Bad Trust Issue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the OTH characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Haley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this story lets, just Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N:** Thanks a million for the reviews! I'm sorry I left you guys hanging like that. I wanted to wait to update but with all your wonderful reviews and since its New Years I decided to post. Thanks again enjoy. {Lyrics by time rice} Trust Me

After about thirty minutes, she began to cry she was going to leave but wanted to stay to see who this person was and to rip Nathan's head off all of a sudden Nathan came out and Haley looked to see than a woman appear and Haley couldn't believe who she saw. Nathan gave a hug to the Woman at the door. "Bye Nathan thank you so much for coming, I love you." Nathan nodded and held her in a tight embrace.

**Looking back it makes me shiver  
don't be scared to kick the past  
Selling lovers down the river  
Nothing built for speed will last overnight**

_Flash Black _

_Nathan knocked on the hotel door, "Oh baby… I missed you so much." Nathan walked in and shut the door. "Mom don't cry… I know." Nathan looked around the room "Mom is this where you've been staying?" Deb gestured him to sit down "Son… I didn't want to come home to Tree Hill after getting out of rehab because I needed to know that I kicked my addiction for good. I've let you down so many times… made you grow up before you had to… I'm sorry."_

"_Mom I hate to see you all alone like this, you had me worried calling in the middle of the night like that." She smiled at him in appreciation for his concern "I know sweetie… that why I asked to come stay with you... I thought it might be nice to be with family."_

"_Mom I would love nothing more than to have you come stay with us… make sure your safe and for you spend time with Jamie but Haley… we just got back together and I don't know how to spring this on her. Especially after what happen right before you went into rehab."_

**All those years of desolation  
Pretty boys and damage done  
Not the way to find salvation  
Looking after number one**

"_Mom rummaging the house for pills, trying to get high off cough syrup." Deb looked ashamed "Nathan I know I'm not Haley's biggest fan because of that… it was the lowest of the lows but with that stain of an ass father of yours as an ex husband…I know it no excuse but he made me someone I didn't like." Nathan put his hands around her "Mom I love you and to be honest I didn't want to come here today." Deb started to tear up some more. "Nathan" Nathan quickly put his hands up, "No…let me finish, Mom I don't think I need to go over the past with you, I love to death but I wasn't sure if I could see you today because I can't let you in to my life if I can't be positive that you'll do the right thing and change. Mom I didn't want to come and get sucked in… back into the way it was…your my mother my heart and I knew if I saw you I couldn't resist letting you back in." _

"_I thought it was a bad idea because unlike you and dad I want to put my wife and child before everything, I don't want Jamie growing up in an heartless home or Haley not to feel loved…you and dad lost sight of things and I don't want them to see and feel the pain that I grow up with. Dad was a monster you were always gone, our house was a broken home." Deb cried "Nathan nothing I can do or say can make up for what me and your father put you through your my baby boy my only child and I am proud that your 100 times a better man than your father and you've learn from your mistakes. Trust me when I tell you I changed for the better."_

**Trust me  
Try rolling with the flow  
Trust me  
I've been there don't you know  
I'm giving you a chance, so take it  
I got all you want, you'll make it  
Standing there in front of me, you're naked  
You can't hide a thing, you've got no choice  
Trust me **

"_Mom give me a few days to talk to Haley…Hopefully she won't ring my neck and she'll agree to let you move in with us. If not there was an apartment I rented when we spilt I'll set you up there. But mom If I do this I need you to be my mom…I need you to stick to your word. Deb nodded she understood Nathan's trepidation. "Son trust me…It's time for us to be a real family, I have squandered our relationship…I am the one with everything to prove everything to make up for you have nothing to prove to anyone I know you've tried with you father and I. Nathan was happy with his mother's new outlook "Alright mom I am going to takeoff I love you, talk to you tonight." They walked towards the door Nathan hugged dub "Bye Nathan thank you so much for coming, I love you." Nathan nodded and held her in a tight embrace._

**Too many years your heart has wandered  
Scared to make a final move  
Too many nights those boys have squandered  
You got nothing left to prove**

Deb? Haley thought to herself, Haley was in shock many thoughts raced through her mind. I can't believe it I am so stupid it was his mother… Deb is out of rehab….does she want a relationship with Nathan… Is it for real? All these thoughts running in her mind. Haley was brought out of her daze when Nathan stood in front of her door. "Hales babe… what are you doing here?" Nathan looked puzzled wondering if she saw Deb and considering how she knew he was here. "I…um" Haley was at a lost how good she explain "… I thought"

"Babe don't tell me you thought." Haley nodded her head "Babe why… you know what, where is Jamie?" Haley didn't understand "At Brooke's, I was going to pick him up." Nathan nodded "No…it's okay you and I need to talk at home." They drove home all the way Haley was trying to imagine just how upset Nathan was. They pulled in to the drive way and Haley opened the door, Nathan slowly followed he was quite for a moment before he spoke. "Alright inspector gadget, would you care to explain…. I can't believe you still don't trust me."

"My god Nate what do you want me to say, you hurt me once before." Nathan didn't bother sitting down "Yeah well you've hurt a few people yourself once or twice in the past…look I'm sorry I know from experience it's not that easy getting back in the ring especially with the one that knocked you out in the first place. I love you and I get it…. I kind of don't blame you, I know I'm am stupid and just should have talked to you…it is not easy and I should understand that.

**I'm giving you a chance, so take it  
I got all you want, you'll make it  
Standing there in front of me, naked  
You can't hide a thing, you've got no choice  
Trust Me  
Trust Me  
Trust Me  
Trust Me**

"Nate honey I'm sorry I should have given you the benefit of the doubt …babe I know it was ridicules … Jeez following you." Haley shook her head "Hey, when you think about it the detective thing is kind of sexy… I'd love to see you rock a trench coat naked." He laughed,  
"Look I'm sorry I should have told you."

"What did Deb want? Haley asked shyly"She asked me if she could come stay with us."

**  
Trust Me  
**

Nathan started to tell Haley everything and all about the conversation between his mother. Haley was unsure of how to respond." What do you think babe?"

**Trust Me**

**  
**"Nate I don't know… that's your mother, It's up to you babe." Nathan nodded "I know but Hales I just don't want to mess us up you know… I love you and I know how my mom can get and how she was before. Can I trust her?"

**Trust Me  
**

"Nate it your choice …I'm not going to say she can't come live with us… What have you been saying trust, I think the same goes for her."He pulled her tight "He pulled her tight "Your amazing, you know that? I love you, and if I can ask you to trust me and ask that you believe me I should do the same for her. It's all about trust baby, you and me have to find our when back…have faith in one another."

**Trust Me**

"I love you to Nathan…Trust from now on I trust you trust me." She gave him a sweet kiss "So Hales how did you know I would be there?" She laughed at her antics "This morning Jamie needed 10 bucks for school and I didn't have change so…when I went to get it out of your wallet." Oh, it all clicked in his head. "Wait a minute" checking his wallet "Why am I missing more than a 10?" Haley Laughed "When I saw the note I got mad and decided to take a little extra."

**Trust Me **

Nathan laughed and took hold of her "Baby… Your gonna pay for that." He said seductively "Promise?" With that, her carried her up stairs.

Happy NewYear!


	11. We change, We wait

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 11

We Change, We Wait

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the OTH Characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Harley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this lets just, say Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N:** Guys your reviews are awesome, they are so kind and inspire me so much thanks a whole bunch, _LJane _your review made my day I am horrible with grammar and punctuation and I have tried hard to improve thanks for the encouragement. Once again, everyone thanks! _Especially ravens23fan, oth23oth23, xNalleyIsWhatWeAim4x, tutorgrrl102, OTHRULEZ08, bubble23, Brutus, and Saderia _for the constant reviewsthey are a joy to read. Enjoy

"Baby wake up." Haley whispered softly into Nathan's ear "Hales its Saturday." Nathan practically grunted "Nathan, you know you have to help your mom move her things here today we have to make sure the house is clean for her…. and if you get your lazy ass out of bed now I promise to make it worth you wild later tonight." Haley purred, "Babe…I don't think my mother sleeping in the guest room a few feet from us is such an aphrodisiac… Ugh, I might not ever be able to have sex again." Nathan shook at the thought. "Oh really?" Haley arched her eyebrow, like I'm really going to believe that she thought to herself. "Hales my god…what time is it?"

"Nate its 7:45" Nathan turned "What… 7:45 yeah wake me up in like 4 hours." Nathan rolled over and placed the pillow over his head "Nathan come on its not that early." She tried to shrug him but got no response "Okay fine… act like that. Haley went into Jamie room to see if she could she if she could get Jamie up and ready for the day. "Jimmy- Jam wake up pumpkin… come on come help mummy make breakfast." Jamie tightly place the covers over him "What's a guy got to get 5 more minutes?" Haley could only laugh "Jeez your just like your father… come on son you have make sure your room is nice is clean, Grandma is coming today."

"Mama… come on, I'm still tired" he looked up "How about you clean my room and I'll go sleep with daddy?" Yep Nathan's son all right "Go… hurry up little rascal before I change my mind." She smiled as he took off in a flash. He entered his parent's room "Daddy push over…" He climbed in the bed "…Daddy it's wrong, it's just not normal."

"I know son… she's like bionic." Jamie snuggled up "It's so early daddy… how she does she do it? She needs to stay up later so she'll sleep later or something…daddy do something to keep her up at night." Nathan laughed and mumbled, "Trust me son I do." He smiled at the thought. "Huh daddy?"

"Nothing so go back to sleep son."

After a few hours, the Scott men came down the stairs "Nice of you guys to join the living, did you boys get your beauty sleep?" Nathan and Jamie started laughing, "Babe you're the only person I know who wakes up that early on weekends." Haley faked being hurt by his comment "First of all it wasn't that early… and it would have been nice if you two lazy goofs would have gotten up to help me." Nathan walked up and gave her a tender kiss "I'm sorry Hales… Thanks for being so understanding and welcoming my mother."

"You're welcome Nate, I know your mother and I haven't always gotten along but I do love her and she is trying to change…we should make it a little easier."

"You know you are wonderful you are… How did I ever get so lucky?" She smiled "It helps that you're hot." Jamie covered his eyes. "Do you two ever stop doing that? Yuck!" The both laughed, "So what time are you going to get Deb?'

"About an hour… Can't believe I'm moving more crap into this house just the other day me and Luke had to move all my stuff back in here."

"It's not that bad mister now be a good Son and help your mother." Haley playfully hit him "Cute babe are you going to come with me and Jamie to get her?" Haley shook her head "No I figured we'd have a nice dinner, so I'm going to get everything started." About an hour or so, later Nathan and Jamie were in the car off to get Deb. "So you excited about your grandma living with us?" His face beamed "I sure am… candy kisses and more candy."

In no time, Nathan arrived at the hotel and the knocked on the door "Nathan Hi honey… Oh Jamie how's my little man." She held him in a tight embrace "Grandma I missed you." She smiled "What did I tell you… Grandma sounds so old."

"Sorry…Nanny Deb!"

"Oh Nanny Deb sounds so much better." Nathan loved seeing his family together "All right mom you ready to go home?" Deb loved hearing that "Let's go son home son."

"Hales were here." Haley came from the kitchen and went over to Deb. "Hi Mom." Deb Smiled and hugged her "Hi Haley." Deb hugged her tighter and whispered in ear "Thank you sweetie." Haley nodded in appreciation "Okay let's get you settled in." Later that night the family sat down to a nice meal. "So mom everything okay?" Deb smiled "Perfect Son… Just perfect"

"Haley this meal is lovely."

"Thanks." Nathan laughed, "I am surprise she didn't make the Mac and cheese special." Nathan teased. "He makes jokes, but he eats it every time." Haley snickered. "So Jamie how is my favorite boy doing in school…No offense Nathan." Jamie proudly answered "I am head of the class… I have a ready read 5 books." Nathan looked at Deb "The reading part and the smarts all Haley…but the competiveness he gets from me."

"Speaking off competiveness…So how is your back? Are you back in the gym…I know you must miss it."

"Yeah… I am getting better and stronger each day, I was nervous but I think I going give it a try maybe next week get back in the gym with Luke… probably going to suck but I have to find out some time." Haley looked she was kind of shocked "Babe you never mention this."

"I know Hales, I wasn't sure if I was and I didn't want to get you and Jamie's hopes up…but I figure I have changed for the better why give up…I don't know f I can do it. We change, we wait we see." They finished the dinner with Nathan words on Haley's mind. That night Nathan got into bed while Haley was in their en suite bathroom. She stared at the object in her hand and started to cry. "Babe you coming to bed?" Nathan called she wiped her tears "Yeah coming honey."

She came out and crawled up close to him " You know Hales for all time I have worried… things have been so crazy especially with us but know after tonight, us getting backtogther, my mom, basketball for the first time in a while I feel like everything is going to be okay." Haley held back her tears "I hope so." she thought to herself.


	12. Signs

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 12

Signs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the OTH Characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Harley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this lets just, say Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews! Keep them coming. Lyrics "How you see the world" By: Cold Play. Sorry about the wait but my laptop went crazy and broke down soI had to order a new one. Sorry it was so frustrating waiting for it and trying to rewrite the chapter from memory.

_Are you missing something?  
Looking for something?  
Tired of everything  
Searching and struggling  
Are you worried about it?  
Do you wanna talk about it?  
Oh you're gonna get it right some time. _

Nathan and Lucas arrived at the river court ready to workout. "My god I hope I don't suck ass." Lucas laughed, "Nate just take it nice and easy…no pressure just one step at a time."

"Your right Luke, I just… don't want to come out of this feeling discourage like I can't do this. I don't want to be a failure you know."

"Yeah I get it… but you'll never know until you try, beside's it's a foregone conclusion I'm going to kick your ass anyway. So don't get down on yourself." Nathan chuckled "All right old man will see, just check the ball." With that the comeback for Nathan started, they played back an fourth. Nathan working on the basics slowly but he was doing surprisingly well. "Um …Luke I thought you were going to kick my ass, are you tired all ready?" Nathan joked as He and Lucas went to grab a seat and some water. "Funny man … funny… that was a good game, see not so bad you didn't sink up the place."

"I know but I'm not where I need to be to really get back I need a lot of work… my body is going to be swore as hell tomorrow but it's a start." Lucas put his arm around his shoulder "I'm proud of you Nate, getting back in the game you love, setting things back on track with the women you love… when I think back it amazes me how much you've change… how much you've grown up. You're a good man Nathan."

"Thanks Lucas… I appreciate that it means a lot to me, you a hell of a big brother. It's kind of scary though, I have had a rough road with basketball … Been to hell and back, I know this shit isn't going to be easy but if I am honesty with myself this just might be my last shot."

"Nate don't worry about that, like I said one day at a time don't rush yourself it will happen."

"I guess I'm just nervous, one shot… one opportunity … I'm looking for a sign you know, something to let me know basketball will work out. Lately I have been feeling like things are going to be okay and I want something to confirm it for me let me know things are okay." Lucas nodded "You'll get it, it may just be right under your nose. A sign of things to come... relax man you should be keyed up you're getting it all back."

"You ready to play ball."

Haley was driving silent thinking to herself, feeling like she was going in circle, Nathan said things were finally okay looking up. She entered the hospital and checked in with the front desk. "Okay, Mrs. Scott Dr. Richards well see you momentarily." She warmly smiled and took a seat in the waiting area. She flipped through the pages of B Davis magazine nervously awaiting the doctor. "Mrs. Scott the doctor will see you now."

"Hello Mrs. Scott, how are you doing today?"

"I am doing fine Dr. Richards." The Doctor motion Haley to take a seat "So Haley what brings you here today?"

_And you can't relate it  
'Cos it's complicated  
Oh You're gonna get it right some time  
You're gonna get it right some time _

Nathan and Lucas pulled up to the Scott house ecstatic about the progress Nathan made on the court a few hours earlier. They walked in and headed to the kitchen. "Luke you want water?" Lucas nodded and Nathan through him a bottle. As Nathan closed the refrigerator door he notice a note from Deb.

_Nate, _

_Haley had somethings to do this afternoon So I am picking Jamie up from school and them I'm going to take him to a movie and to get ice cream so don't worry, be back later tonight . Hope the work out went well the work out went well today._

_Love,_

_ Mom_

Nathan smiled as he read the note happy she was doing well and making an effort. "So Nate how's Deb doing… is it weird living with mommy again?" Lucas laughed, "I knew the jokes would come… this from the guy who calls his mother every night before he goes to bed."

"Touché… but it's not every night that I call her."

"Oh your right I'm sorry… sometimes she not home at night so she can't take your call." Nathan stated as Lucas shot a death glare at him "Hilarious, Nate you're a real comedian… forget all that crap I said earlier. He mocked "In all seriousness Nate is she okay?"

"I hope so man, so far so good… she is spending time with Jamie, no drugs or lying, and her and Haley are closer now."

"That's great Nathan… she has shown a lot of strength standing up to the fucking ass hole known as our sperm donor , and getting on with her life. He to a sip of water "So did your mom Lucas…our mothers are both strong women."

_It's how you see the world  
How many times can you see?  
You can't believe what you learn  
_

"Aw man… let's not ruin a good day by talking about him… it's been a while since we hung out the whole day just the two of us… Haley's not here and my mom and Jamie won't be back until later why don't we order a pizza and play a little NBA live on the X-Box."

"Sure Nate, sounds cool… you order the pizza and I'll fire up the X-Box" The sounds of the game filled the room as Nathan and Lucas played X-Box

"Gotcha two pointer. You like that little brother? Set up the pick and roll and let Lebron do his thing." They laughed, "Okay Nate I was taking easy on at first trying not to hurt you feelings but I think it's time for that to change."

"You think so huh well…" Nathan pressed on the blue button "STEAL huh you like that… picked your pocket, now watch Lucas… 6 seconds left…. I'm shooting a three from the corner …three ball good, so pretty right in. Wow that was like taking candy from a baby." He smirked Just then as the two were engaging in the playful banter Haley enter "Hey baby you just miss me kicking Luks ass. Lucas hit him "Yeah right he uses cheat codes from online… Hey buddy!"

Haley quietly walked into the living room "Hey Luke." She took a seat and Nathan noticed she seemed agitated so he decided to let the fact she didn't seem to acknowledge him go. "Babe mom decided to take out so they won't be back for a while."

"Yeah Nate I spoke to her." Haley replied rather harshly. He let it go the first time and he didn't want to fight, but he could yet he tried to remain in control. Lucas looked at Nathan noticing the same. "So Hales, how's my best friend, what you do today?" Trying to help ease the situation "Nothing much a few errands." She was visibly warmer with Lucas, which started to upset Nathan. "Nate did a good job today playing ball."

"That's nice." She said sarcastically, that was the last straw for Nathan. "Haley, did I do something to you? Huh because I've gotten nothing but a distinct chill from you. Nothing but attitude for no reason." Haley turned to Nathan "You no Nate I would like to come home and not have to clean up."

"What?" Nathan didn't understand "My living room." Nathan laughed, "A pizza box and a few fucking cans of soda. That's why you're mad are you serious." Before Haley could reply, Lucas got up uncomfortably and said "Guys I'm going to take off."

_It's how you see the world  
Don't you worry yourself  
Your not gonna get hurt _

Haley quickly said "Luke do leave because Nathan is a dick."

"Hales I have to take of anyway. I'll see you guys." He left and Nathan locked the door. "Haley did something happen today? I mean come on" Haley got up "Nate nothing fucking happen, you are just being a fucking pain in the ass."

"What, you came home in a bitchy mood I didn't do shit." She started to head up stairs not wanted to continue the fight in which all honesty she knew she started. "Where the fuck are you going? You just going to start a big fucking fight with me and then walk off, with the hell is that?"

"I'm going into my room to go take a shower, because I can." she started to cry a little, then he followed her "Haley what's wrong? I know something is talk to me." What the hell happen today?" Nathan barely could finish his sentence as she practically slammed the door he caught it with his hands and was now enraged. He enter and slammed the door behind him locking it.

Oooohhhhh...

Is there something missing?  
There's nobody listening  
Are you scared of what you don't know?  
Don't wanna end up on your own?  
You need conversation  
And information

Ohhhhhhhhh...

"Nathan what are you doing?" She push him "You aren't going anywhere until you talk to me! I love, you have to talk to me you been moody, emotional, and unreasonable. You have been all over the place. Please tell me what's wrong." He practically screamed out his lungs Haley was now in full water works "You know what I'm allowed to be moody, emotional, and unreasonable and then some."

"What?" Haley looked him in the eye "I'm pregnant." She cried

_Gonna get it right sometimes  
You just wanna get it right sometimes_

It's how you see the world  
How many times have you heard?  
You can't believe a word

"Your preg… " She nodded. He gasped as if the air was knocked out of him. Then an ear-to-ear grin lit the room. "WHERE HAVING A BABY! He screamed has he swarmed her "I my god baby I love you." He hugged and kissed her.

"Baby is that what this was about?"

"I was nervous… to tell you." He motion to the bed "Baby come here, set down. Why would you be nervous, you know I love you." She sat down "Nate there is show much going on we just got back together, you have basketball, and you mom moved in…Not to mention the reaction I got the last time I told you I was pregnant. I didn't know how'd you take it.

Oooooh  
Oooooh  
Ooooooooh

"Oh baby, I am so happy we took a little bit of me and a little bit of you and we made a child, a miracle our child. I promise you I so happy, I'll be there… yeah things are a little crazy but you don't have to worry. I'm sorry you were scared… I'm sorry about last time I wish I could take that back. Another notch on the list of my fuck ups… I know there is a lot of things on our plate, we'll handle it.

"Thanks sweetie… I just felt like it was all too fast. He kissed her forehead gentle "I can't believe this got your hormones all out of whack… I knew you weren't mad like that."

"Actually I kind got upset because… You didn't save me a slice of pizza." He laughed, "If today was any indication I'm in trouble. I'm sorry I loss it Hales. She nodded "Me too…but my outburst was due to hormones." the laughed

"Jamie is going to be thrilled." Nathan smiled has he held her. "Almost as much as you getting in basketball, has was it today, you feel okay?"

"It went was well… surprisingly well, nowhere close but good… I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Well… I figured." He nodded "I know you think basketball will have my back sore." She wiggled suggestively "That's not what I meant." she began to straddle him "I am the one that will have you sore tomorrow." He smiled after he kissed her "God I love this part of the pregnancy."_  
_

_How you see the world  
That's how you see the world_

_Thanks for reading please review sorry again for the wait, you don't know I bad it was without a computer:) remember this all from memory of what I had typed so It might not be the best don't be to bad in the reviews:)_


	13. Forever and For Always

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 13 Forever and for always

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the OTH Characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Harley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters and for this lets just, say Carrie went away peacefully.

**A/N:** Once again thank you so very much for the reviews! Sorry it's been way too long!

"It went was well… surprisingly well, nowhere close but good… I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Well… I figured." He nodded "I know you think basketball will have my back sore." She wiggled suggestively "That's not what I meant." she began to straddle him "I am the one that tore off will have you sore tomorrow." He smiled after he kissed her "God I love this part of the pregnancy." She placed hot kisses all over his neck, with each one more desperate and full of lust and need. Nathan had never seen her like this, this turn on this sexy not even when she was pregnant with Jamie. To say she had him harder than a cinder block would be an understatement. "My god Hales, damn." Haley quickly tore off his shirt leaving heat swelled trails of kisses all over his chest. "Nathan." Passion and want rumbled deep in the pitt of her stomach.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
_

Haley was taking complete control ravaging Nathan's body, she made quick work of his pants, and then his boxers giving his erection some much needed room. Nathan loved this aggressive side of her. "Damn… baby, my god you're so sexy." Haley didn't need foreplay all she wanted was to be intertwined with the one that she loved to celebrate the fact their love created a life a little child their child.

_And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day....  
_

"Nathan…baby please…please baby." Nathan smiled has he placed Haley's nipple in his mouth savoring her enjoying every last inch of her relishing in the fact that he regained some control. "Please what Hales? What do you want me to do baby?"

"Fuck me Nate…" With that, he spun her and left Haley in a tailspin, He quickly inched further and further down south tenderly kissing her belly until he reached his destination. "My god babe… Does daddy make you that wet?"

"Uh huh" He threw her legs over his shoulders and placed his mouth at her entrance, Haley was lost in the pleasure. He placed his tongue threw her wet folds savoring the joy of being with his wife. "Fuck Nathan….Keep going…Shit!

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always  
_

He pleasured her none stop thrusting his tongue in to her. "Nate baby a little bit more… keep going. He sense she was about to come and stop much to Haley's dismay.

"Nate fuck why'd you stop?" He simply smirked and said, "I thought it was time for you to enjoy the real thing." Then with a quick thrust, he was deep inside Haley. She lost all thought that was what she begged for. "Yeesss Nate…. Faster faster. Nathan plunged deeper and deeper. "Fuck Haley… baby you're so tight …Fuck you feel so good. He drove deep in to her, has her muscles clench tightly around his cock.

_  
Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can still feel your love for me in your heart_

"Nathan…. right there, fuck me baby!" He continued the pace hitting all the right spots, spurring him on was Haley's screams of bliss. Has she started to role her eyes back Nathan whispered in her ear "Watch me baby… Watch me make you come! I got you baby, let me take care of you." Nathan was always fantastic but tonight he took Haley to completely different world, He plunged has deep has he could "Yeessss…. Nathan!" Haley screamed has climaxed and thenNathan followed spill his seed deep in her._  
_

_  
And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day....  
_

"Wow! Babe… Damn my back is going to be sore. He Laughed, "My God your bueatiful, I love you so much Hales… you gave me my family you're the love of my life and I'm never letting you go ever. She snuggled up closely to his chest "I love you to Mr. Scott, Always and forever."_  
_

(I wanna wake up every morning)

In your eyes--(I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see your love for me) I can  
still see your love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)

"Speaking of our family Nathan, how are we going to explain everything to Jamie?

"…He going to asks so many questions, are we ready for the were do babies come from speech. I mean are you ready to have the birds and the bees talk.

"Haley that easy to talk to him about … I'm the best! She playful hit him " That you are."

_And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...._

_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms._

Sorry It was so short, I was trying to get it done because it been so long and I wanted to set up what I have planned for the next few chapters. Also if I get enouh request in the reviews, to make up for the lack of updated I will post a chapter a day for the next five days :)


	14. Not Normal

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the OTH Characters they belong to Mark Schwann.

**Summary: **Nathan and Harley are separated sharing custody of their son Jamie, things are difficult yet their trying to make it work for their son. But will that all change when Haley gets a boyfriend? This is a Naley fanfic, Rated M for later chapters.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! Song By the Cure

Nathan and Haley sat across from the son with his bright blue eyes beaming back wondering what he had done. "Mama… did I do something bad?" Jamie question with somewhat trepidation Haley's heart melted. "Jamie sweetie… you're not in trouble mommy, and daddy wanted to talk to you for a minute." Nathan took this time to step in "Son we wanted to talk to you because we have something big news to tell you, something exciting and special you're mother is going to have a baby! You are going to be a big bother. Jamie stood silent. "How do you do you feel about that?"

"Well I feel…" He paused causing Both Nathan and Haley to wonder if they sprung this on him so fast. "…Like I'm going to be the best big bother ever!" He leaped with a smile much to the relief of his parents. They family embraced has the realization that they would be a new member to their family. Jamie came and sat on Nathan's lap "Daddy I'm going to teach him how to play basketball, and how to swim and ride a bike… and how to play NBA live" Nathan chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm "Wow… slow down buddy, save something for me to teach him son…you're going to do great little man!" Both boys turned to see that Haley was giving them a look.

"What" Nathan replied coyly with a sheepish smile knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Why is that you two think that it's a foregone conclusion that were having a boy?" Nathan smiled "Well are Scott men famous for their baby making abilities, and has you've probably notice the men out numbered the women." They laughed together.

That night Nathan and Haley put a sleepy Jamie to bed. "Night Son." They smiled at their perfect they made realizing that soon enough they would have another beautiful child to love." Good Mama, night Daddy…I love you." With that he drifted off to sleep, with that the couple made their way down stairs and made themselves cozy on the couch."

**If I fell in love with you  
Would you e to be true  
And help me understand  
'Cause I've been in love before  
And I've found that love was more  
Than just holding hands**

**If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure from the very start  
That you would love me more than her  
**

"Babe do you want to watch a movie?" She nodded sounds perfect ….You know we haven't done this in a while, just us together." She smiled has she snuggled up next to him on the couch. Inhaling the familiar smell of vanilla in her hair, His heart nearly skipped a beat he thought to himself God I love this Women. He gently kissed her forehead and wrapped his legs around her, his arms protecting her stomach almost possessively. Haley loved Nathan wrapped around her protecting their unborn child. "Nathan can you believe were going to parents again?" Haley beamed. Nathan turned from the T.V. "I know it's crazy a few months ago we were headed for divorce… and know where having a baby, I never thought I'd could get so lucky."

**If I trust in you  
Oh now please don't run and hide  
If I love you too  
Oh please don't hurt my pride like her  
'Cause i couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if knew love was in vain **

"Nathan I am so happy we got past all our problems, but let's forget about all that we have each other and things are okay." Nathan was amazed by the immense goodness in her heart. "I love you so much… It's funny we got married so young most people thought we were crazy, who gets married in high school. Who in their right mind would think this could work, it's not normal." he laughed, "We really aren't normal because it's been almost seven years and I still love you all my heart."

**So I hope you'll see  
That I would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
'Cause I couldn't stand the pain And I would be sad if I knew love was in vain **

Haley was near tears. "Babe are you crying, I'm so sorry." It always broke his heart when she cried, she hit him in the arm. "How can you make a pregnant hormonal women cry?" They laughed, "I'm sorry we've just been through a lot… were not two people were one whole, you complete me." Touched by his words she gave him a kiss "Nathan, what do you want?" He confused. "What do you mean?"

**So I hope you'll see  
That I would love to love you  
And that she will cry  
When she learns we are two  
If I fell in love with you**

"Do you want a boy or a girl silly? You are all mucho and make it seem like you want a boy, But I think deep down you want a little girl." He smiled, "You know me well, I want a pretty little girl just like her mother." He quickly thought for a moment, "But just in case Jamie asks I'm rooting for a boy."

Sorry, It's short a bit of a filler again ;) However, after a chapter or two of pregnancy fun which I think you'll like major drama will be around the corner! That's why these past few chapters have seemed slow. I promise it will be good. Anyone who reviews and wants a sneak pick just e-mail me. :)


	15. A Pregnant Women's Wrath

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 15

A Pregnant Women's Wrath

A/N: Thanks for the astounding reviews they truly mean a lot! I am hoping that you'll love these next few chapters.

"Alright guy's what's the deal? ... You invited us all over, and you've been sitting there giving each other looks all damn night." Lucas asked quite curiously as to the unusual behavior of his brother and sister - in- law. "Luke I know what you mean… You two have been acting strange all night." Peyton replied.

"P. Sawyer I must agree, it's like you want to tell us something… What's the big Secret Mr. and Mrs. Scott? Brooke chimed in. "Oh my god are you two moving? Brooke jumped, "Guys I can't believe it Naley is leaving us." Brooke said near tears. "Brooke don't be so dramatic there not moving they would have told me."

"What's that suppose to mean Luke… Why would they would tell you and not us?"

"Are we not their friends too? Brooke said agitated. "No Brooke I'm just saying I'm his brother … you know…. family, they would have mention it." Lucas said trying to explain himself.

"So were not like family to them?" Brooke said angrily ready to tear his head off. "No… but I would think they would include me..." Just then he was interrupted by the couple, "Whoa hold on … no one is moving… or leaving out of town. Haley affirmed trying to ease their minds, "Clam down… just relax" Nathan said.

"So… What is it… My gosh… did Nate get signed by a team? Peyton questioned.

"Peyt… no way, he didn't get signed by the NBA." Lucas replied.

"How do you know Luke… Does Nathan have to tell everything to his big brother first? Brooke spat out. "Hey… What do you mean? **No way, he didn't get signed by the NBA**… What I'm not good enough for a team to want me to play for them?" Nathan said sarcastically. "No bro… I didn't mean it like that… for heaven's sake you just started rehabbing." Lucas said hoping everyone stop jumping down his throat. "I just hoped my brother would have more confidence in me."

"So… did you Nathan… get signed?" Mouth asked. "No, man I didn't."

"So no big balling dawg?"

"I'm afraid not skills." Nathan said. "Dude… you two are killing us… what is… did you get a promotion Hales?" Peyton asked, "Peyton... they wouldn't throw all this hoopla for that… would they?" Brooke question.

"No way I don't think so…" Lucas said

"So then what is it?" Things quickly turn chaotic with everyone interrupting and over talking throwing their two cents in. In thismoment, Nathan and Haley were over whelmed not knowing exactly how two spit this news out. Then in the mist of all the commotion Jamie stepped up, "Guys…. I am going to be a big brother!" Jamie shouted proudly then the room was in complete silence, "Hales…are you?" Brooke asked timidly. Haley and Nathan turned to each other and smiled the joy washed over in Haley's face as she nodded.

**4 Months Later**

Four share months had past with each day Haley's belly growing a little bit bigger. Their friends in family were completely over delighted so excited for their friends. Lucas was thrilled to be an uncle again, glad that his brother and best friend were welcoming a new family member. Peyton in Brooke practically got in to a cage match for God Mother duty, Peyton citing that she already had one and she should share the wealth. Both girls ecstatic to spoil their new niece or nephew. Deb was happy, yet threaten to disown Nathan if they let it slip in public that she was going to be a grandmother of two. It meant so much to them that everyone was being so loving and supportive.

Haley stood in her bedroom staring into the mirror at her increasingly large belly. Nathan stood at the doorway watching in amazement at his girl. "Damn you look sexy." Nathan said with a smirk, Haley turned to Nathan as he entered the room. "No I don't I look fat." Haley pouted. "Babe, how can you say that? ... You're pregnant, you're carrying our child." He gently rubbed her belly, "Uh… Nate now you are telling me what I should say … get off of me your too damn hot jeez." She said as she pulled his arms away. "That's not how you felt last night." He quipped, she then gave him a look that could kill. "Are you serious?... Are you looking for fucking ways to annoy me?" What I do he thought to himself. "No, I just…" She cut him off, "No what… huh?" Why must you irritate me?" Just then the bell rang, "That must be Lucas" Save by the bell Nathan though, damn she was being harsh with him going completely hormonal. Nathan opened the door, "Hey Nate what's up man?"

"My blood pressure." Nathan mumbled, as he shut the door. "What?" Lucas asked. "Nothing man I'm doing good, come on in." Haley came over "Hey Luke." Haley greeted as he entered, then Lucas man a big mistake feeling as if he could joke with his best friend.

"Hey Wilma!" Lucas said, as Haley was confused. "Wilma… Did you just call me Wilma?" Lucas nodded "Wilma as in?" She asked. "As in Whale!" Lucas gestured and motioned his hands to make a pregnant belly shape. "Was that supposed to be fucking funny Luke? Haley fired at him clearly enraged, Lucas was now scared he though he and Haley were close and could Joke with her about anything. "Hales No, I was just jok… She cut him off,"Just what… am I just a joke to you?... Is the overweight swollen and sweaty pregnant woman comical to you…huh?

"No it's just."

"Is there something amusing about me? Is nine long agonizing months and hours of excruciating child birth a laugh riot?" Lucas now was petrified of the pregnant women before him Hales Sorry I didn't mean..."

"Yeah right! You know what's hilarious those highlights, and you might want to see an eye doctor a get that squint checked." After she walked out Lucas turned to Nathan stupefied. He then gave Lucas a how stupid are you look and began to laugh. "Good god you idiot don't anger it... you don't awake a beast!" They sat down on the couch. "Damn Nathan is it that bad?" Nathan laugh, "No actually you caught her on a good day… Last week I eat her jelly donuts well… let's just say I slept with one eye open."

Lucas laughed,"Jeez man Haley went completely bipolar."

"I'm telling you Luke either she wants to fuck my brains out or knock my lights out." Lucas cringed, "Ewe to much information… that's my best friend!" Nathan laughed, She's been a monster, but let me tell you that you haven't had sex until you have a horny pregnant women ride you!" Lucas covered his ears in horror. "I'm not listening…La La La and if you keep talking about that stuff I'm going to tell Haley and unleash her on you." Nathan had been amused at his brother's antics but his face turned serious. "Seriously man that's not funny… don't even joke like that… why would you… that's not cool man…. seriously that's wrong." Nathan shook his head.

"So Nate what time is everyone coming?" the whole gang was coming over to hang out and have a scale down mini barbeque just them. "Well, Haley told them six and its five forty five so if they want to live they should be here any minute. Not long after the whole crew was there Peyton, Brooke, Skills, and Mouth. Jamie was making everyone laugh with his jokes when Haley came in. "Hey you goof it's time to eat… come on guys everything looks good." The girls went ahead and Nathan whispered, "Watch she's nice now give it five minutes before she goes postal on someone." They all sat down and made their plates, and Lucas made another massive mistake when he glanced over to Haley's plate. It was completely filled to the top with a little bit of this and a little bit of that and she noticed him. "What Lucas… Why are you staring at my plate?" he froze Nathan thought to himself what a dumbass. "Hales I wasn't." He did it again, "That's really rude, I'm a pregnant women eating for two… What am I not allowed to eat?' She glared at him,"Staring like I'm invisible… news flash I can see you staring." Nathan snickered, "Definitely not invisible!" Now her attention was turned on Nathan he thought great, if Lucas was a dumbass he was a dumb fuck. "What … what is that suppose to mean Nathan?" Nathan Looked up, "Uh… me… um no, I just was saying um…. your clearly not invisible, your you… I mean look at you, right there besides its LUCUS you're mad at." Nathan pointed towards Lucas for effect, "LUCAS."

"I'm getting some more salad... If that's okay with you two!" She said pointing at Nathan and Lucas as she got up and went into the kitchen. Everyone let out a reserved laugh so Haley wouldn't hear, one that was held in. "You two… smooth, very smooth." Brooke applauded, "Damn Dawg I feel sorry for you. Skills added. "If someone wants to get a gun and shoot me… that'll be fine by me, ready when you are." They all chuckled, "Aw poor Nate." Peyton tease.

"Guy serious, did you see the amount of food she had on her plate? Small countries have I owe U's because she ate their food supply." Lucas said after which Haley came back in. "So Haley when is you next appointment?" Peyton asked hoping to the guys a break from Haley's wrath. "Tomorrow actually, hoping we'll find out the sex of the baby!"

"Wow Hales that great" the rest of the evening went well, Haley's hormones had calmed down except when she got teary eyed at the mention of Brooke making baby clothes. Everyone was starting to leave it was getting late, "Bye guys… I'm going to put the little guy to bed, sorry for being so damn hormonal." She went to bring Jamie upstairs. "You know I was wrong." Nathan said walking Lucas to the door. "Wrong about what… Haley? Yeah I guess she's not that bad." Lucas replied, "What no she is that bad… I meant I was wrong… it didn't take her five minutes to get bitchy and bipolar, it only took her three. They laughed and Lucas said, "I thought you said don't awaken the beast?"

"I know I couldn't help, Invisible Luke! Too good to pass up. They said their goodbyes and as he was about to shut the door Deb appeared. "Oh Hi mom… sorry." She came in, "I thought you were going to be here today?"

"Sorry honey, I had a date tonight with an investment banker with a huge…"

"Mom I beg of you please don't finish that sentence!"

"I was going to say bank account."

Nathan just shook his head as he walked upstairs. He entered the room as Haley was exiting the bathroom positively glowing "Jamie out like a light?" Nathan asked, she nodded as she was getting in to bed. "Hales, turning in?"

"Yeah it's been a long day plus we have appointment tomorrow."

Nathan unbuckled his pants and took off his shirt tossing them to the side. In his boxers, he got in to the bed snuggling up next to Haley. His arms holding her protectively as the drifted off. "Nathan move!... You're making me hot damn." Haley said taking a handful of the blanket "Um… huh…babe come on stop taking the blanket." he said groggily. "Hear Nate you want the fucking blanket…here." Haley said tossing the blanket turning to her said in the process taking up much of the bed. Nathan had very little room, "Babe come on…. I'm on the edge of the bed… Baby push over."

"What, am I too fat not enough room…. you don't have to sleep in her, you sleep somewhere… why don't you leave. "

"What you want me to leave my room?"

"Yep… since you don't have your precious room, find another fucking room to sleep in."

"Haley this is my room too."

"Not tonight it isn't Nate, go sleep on the couch or something…good Night." Haley said has she kicked him hard in the Nuts causing him to fall flat on the floor. "Oh… Aw... Aw… Fuck Haley" Nathan said in pain. **"Good now will never have any more kids… I won't have to deal with you being pregnant again." **Nathan said still writhing has he grabbed a pillow and left. He made his way to Jamie's room, "Son sorry… go sleep with your mother."

"What daddy? Jamie asked sleepily. "Daddy needs to sleep here tonight because the couch will hurt my back… and in your twin bed we'll be crunched up all night, so go sleep with your mother… Look I'll give you ten dollars."

"No offense daddy, but you don't have enough money to get me to sleep with her." Nathan laughed as he and his son went to sleep.

The next day Haley was still mad she didn't say much to Nathan that is until they got to the doctor's. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott the doctor is finishing up with a patient he'll be in a minute." The nurse said. They sat there waiting, Nathan was leaning back in his chair looking through this and that annoying Haley. "Nathan?"

"Huh… baby?

"Can I ask you something?"

"When I was pregnant with Jamie…"

"Uh-huh…Mmm?"

"…Did you piss me off like this… were you this nauseating annoying?" Haley asked casually

"What… Wow! My God." He could believe she was like this.

"Excuse me Nathan." Haley Said. "Haley nobody is trying to NAUSEATE you, I don't what the fuck it is I'm doing to piss you off. Nathan said in frustration. "Well maybe your just special… you just have a knack for it." Haley said sarcastically. "You know are child is going need therapy… why because it's going to wonder why daddy hates it… We'll have you to thank for that." Just then, the doctor walked in they talked a little asked a few questions and gave a quick check up. "Okay Haley were going to do the ultra sound it might be a little cold." She place the gel over her belly. "Okay let's take a look, Wow the heart beat is strong good." Nathan and Haley heart melted at the sound of their baby heartbeat. "Well congratulations you two it looks like you're having a girl!" Nathan and Haley looked at each other with joy as tears started to fall from her face they share a tender kiss.


	16. Love Don't Let Me Down

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 16

Love Don't Let Me Down

A/N: I'm so unbelievably Sorry! Guys I am so sorry for leaving you hanging, thanks for staying with me! I honestly can't tell you just how bad I feel I can only try to get you some great chapters! I promise to update soon and more frequently.

After finding out that they were expecting a baby girl Nathan and Haley were thrilled, and any tension that was present earlier seemed to have vanished. With a quick smile, Nathan turned to Haley and grabbed hold of her hand. "Hales I can't believe were having a baby girl, our little princess." She smiled, "I know babe…There's so much to do…. we need a crib, changing table and car seat, my god there's so much to do in only a few months!" Nathan turned to comfort Haley by putting his hand on her shoulder, "Baby, don't worry about it… don't stress yourself we have plenty of time. You need to relax I don't want you to worry about anything … how about you and me have a nice dinner out tonight just you and me, my mom will watch the boy…will have a nice dinner, soft music, some candles…" Just before he could finish telling her about his plans for the night she in cut in, "… and dessert." She said seductively. Nathan flashed a smirk "Damn… I've got to keep you pregnant."

**Later That Night**__Nathan was in the living room waiting for Haley and yelled out to her as he grabbed his keys "Babe come on let's go we have reservations… You still got one speed… slow, snails are faster than you! He laughed. She walked in "Funny babe…" Nathan turned and saw how beautiful she looked in a simple black dress with the heels to match. "Wow Baby … you look amazing!

Breath taken. Nathan said staring her up and down. "Thank you Nate, you don't look so bad you self. She smiled taking the time drinking up the scent of his colon. "See it takes time to look like this, especially since I'm 40 million pounds heavier." He kissed her, "Believe me you're not 40 million pounds you look sexy… so sexy that maybe we should skip dinner stay home and go straight to dessert." He said has he held her tightly grabbing hold of her ass. Smiling she gave him a sweet gentle kiss, "Babe I'd love to but… we have reservations…. isn't that what you said?" She asked will a devilish grin knowing just how much it was killing him. "Come on let's get out of here so we can get back here because I'm two seconds away from ripping that dress off of you !" He said heading out the door. Nathan and Haley arrived at the most beautiful restaurant, and were seated to a wonderful candle lit dinner. "Nathan my god babe this chicken is so good, babe try this." She said has she fed him. "Ummm…. that's good your right, but I know something that's taste much better."

"Oh yeah how's your Steak?" Haley asked, "It's excellent but that's not what I was talking about." He said with a smirk as Haley instantly got what he meant and quickly turned red. "Nathan!" She scolded has she hit his shoulder, "Get your mind out of the gutter, jeez I can't go anywhere with you, come on!" She smiled shaking her head at his antics. "Babe I've been trying to come all night but you insisted on going to dinner." He said with his own devilish grin resembling the one he wife flashed early. "Cute." Haley said trying not to laugh, she walked right in to it. "I thought so" Nathan quipped. "You're too much, do you know that?" They both laughed. "Nathan honey, thank you for … a wonderful dinner with the man I love. You spoil me, I don't know what I'd do without you." He leaned across the table and kissed her, "Good thing you never have to worry about that… and you don't have to thank me Hales, I love you and it's not spoiling you it's making you happy. The evening continued and they enjoyed their meal, all the while steeling kisses. The waiter walked over to clear the table, "Can I get you guy's any dessert?" Nathan and Haley bit back their laughter, "No thanks, were fine… just the check please." Nathan said. As Nathan took the money out of his wallet Haley looked over and said, "You sure you don't want any dessert, I mean you answered the waiter petty quickly." He threw the tip on the table and helped her up, "I'll have my dessert!"

Nathan and Haley were in a hated kiss has Nathan fumbled with the keys trying to open the door. "God Babe." Nathan finally got the door open as Haley found his pulse point. He quick slammed the door shut as he grabbed hold of her ravaging her neck down to her chest. Remembering her current state, he gently pinned her up against the door, his hand trailing ever so slightly up her dress cupping her ass. "Ummm…. Nathan" Haley moaned aloud instantly making his cock throb. "Fuck baby… I could take you right here. Haley grabbed his shirt ripping it open, "Then why don't you Nate…. Fuck me right here…. right now!" Nathan thought he would lose it, this woman will put him in his grave. "Baby… I wish I could but your pregnant babe I don't want to hurt you… let's get you up stairs. Nathan said kissing her as she was practically melting into him. He room led her up the stairs all the while their tongues intertwined in passion. As they entered into the room their eyes filled with lust and passion slowly, drinking him in. Nathan slowly unzipped down her black strapless dress, something he had been dreaming about all day long. Nathan's eye's fluttered at the sight of his beautiful wife, her breast even more endowed due to her current state he continued to stare gazing at her breast ready to cup them in his palm. Continuing his assault on her neck and chest, as he unclasped her bra she let out a soft moan that sent a shock wave to his throbbing cock. Taking a moment to admire the sight of her naked chest he then placed his mouth gently on her breast slowly taking his time given her unbelievable pleasure that only he could give. "Don't stop Nathan…. baby …please keep going." Haley and Nathan always had a wonderful sex life but she didn't know what it was about tonight they hadn't even started yet and he had her filled with passion and desire unparallel. "I know baby… let me take care of you!" Nathan exclaimed hoarsely, his words igniting a fire in both of their bodies.

Nathan led them towards their bed all the while their lips entangled just has Haley was about to fall on to the bed Nathan stopped her "No Hales" Haley was confused by this, and this definitely wasn't what a horny pregnant woman wanted to hear. Taking the indicative, she grabbed his belt buckle and quickly discarded his so that he was clad in his boxers and her in her panties. She then grabbed his huge member through his boxers, hoping he would get the message of what she wanted. "Hales… Shit…. babe uhuh… no… no!" He smirked getting ready to put his plan into action. If looks could kill Haley would be a widow. "Nathan…. Nathan you better stop playing games and fuck me or you'll become real friendly with your right hand!" If Haley didn't look so fucking sexy with her eyes filled with lust he would have laughed his ass off at her reaction. Deciding enough was enough with his little tease, it was time to get the ball rolling so speak. "Turn around Hales" Nathan whispered, and Haley complied. He pressed his cock against her back as she wiggled her ass into his thick member letting out a soft moan. "Get down on your hands and knees babe." Nathan commanded in a stern tone, she complied her body filled with need and desire. In an instant Nathan's boxers were gone just then the sight before him made him practically spill his load, Haley's gorgeous ass up in the air and the 23 tattoo in plain view was sending him into a dizzy spell.

He removed her panties and in one thrust entered her, in unison the both let out a "fuck" Nathan continued to thrust in and out edging deeper inside her. "Shit Nathan… more baby… faster Nathan please. With the encouragement, Nathan entered once more hitting her walls in all the right spots she was now seeing stars, she began clenching her feminine muscles around his throbbing cock. "Damn Haley…. Shit, you're going to fucking kill me. You're so fucking wet so fucking tight"

"Nathan… fuck me please... more Nate!" Nathan that his head was going to explode literally driving himself into her practically drilling his cock into her loving the feeling of Haley clenching onto him. Entering deeper, thrusting in and out as she arched her ass up further into him both finding a rhythm. "Nathan oh my…. damn fuck me Nathan…. God I love you" Nathan then whispered to her, "Come for me Haley, let go baby… let daddy take care of you." He entered her once more taking her to a point of pleasure that had her toes curling, her orgasm washed over her body sending chills of minding numbing pleasure. Soon after Nathan exploded spilling his load deep inside her. Sweet was pouring from their bodies completely spent Nathan rolled on to the bed "Wow… Hales… fuck that was…"

"I know… damn can it get any better? Nathan chuckled as he pulled her into his arms,

"Haley your married to a sex god… can it get any better, I've told you haven't seen my A game." They both smiled "Then lord help me!" They snuggled up and slowly drifted away until the middle of the night When Haley felt Nathan tossing. "Nate." Haley asked. "Sorry Hales did I wake you… go back to bed honey." Haley turned over to him "What's wrong? He gently rubbed her shoulder in appreciation for her concern "Honestly Hales I'm fine." She quickly arched her eyebrow in question "The truth Nate… I know something on your mind." She was right they both knew one another like the back of their hands. "Okay… It's not a big deal but lately I've been worried. Haley was in shock he hadn't seemed worried before or express any concern. "What do you mean Nate? You are the one who has been calming me down easing my worries."

"I know…. It's just that us having another kid." He made a long pause as he was trying to formulate what he was trying to say. "Where having a girl." Haley had no idea where he was coming from she thought he was happy. "Nate what are you saying you don't want a girl?"

Haley could practically feel the water works coming. "No… God babe… believe me I love that fact that you're having are baby and you couldn't believe how happy I am that it is a girl. I would be happy either way I guess just didn't think about what having a girl means. It's so easy with Jamie he is a boy I'm a god to him I can teach him everything, girls are different I don't know anything about hair and nails and pink ponies. Haley started to laugh realizing where he was coming from. "Nathan you'll be fine…. I'm here, just like with Jamie there are things he had to learn from you and there are things our daughter we'll have to learn from me."

"I know… It's just I'm afraid that I'm going to kill any boy the goes near our daughter, and she can't date until she is forty or I die whichever comes first. His intense face boy was he seriously talking this crazy stuff. "Babe come on…. It will be fine believe me it won't be that bad. Um by the way, if she can't date until she is forty how old does Jamie have to be? "He then turned and smuggled said, "Whenever he wants…. He is a boy he can do want he wants."

Haley gave him a death glare," I don't think so Nathan that's not funny. My son is not going to be the next Huge Heffner, they are both going to have the same rules!"

"Okay I get it I know I'm just being stupid, I'm just scared I won't know how to raise a girl. One thing is for sure I love her to death." He grasped her tightly has she snuggled up to his chest, "You know something Mrs. Scott… It looks like you're going to give me a girl that looks just like you." He smiled. "Well since I got my little boy who looks like you… I figured I be kind and give you your girl." They laughed, "Honey neither of us should worry, our baby is going to be happy and healthy and that's the only thing that matters."

With that, they drifted off to sleep nestled tightly in each other's arms. The next morning the bright sun that beamed though the window awoke Haley. "Babe come back to bed." Nathan said has he held onto Haley. "I know but your mother is going to be here soon with Jamie and I have to start breakfast…. and if you get up I'll make some extra pancakes." He smiled,"Only because of the pancakes" As Haley made her way to the kitchen Nathan was washing up. "Hales you need any help?"

"Yes thanks honey…. I'll grab the eggs and you can get the pancake mix, it's on the top self."

Nathan went to grab the mix. "It's a good thing you married me Shorty, you wouldn't be able to reach anything."

Haley laughed, "My husband the comedian, the real joke would be if I let you cook these." Then as Nathan was about to laugh he saw a grimace of pain on Haley's face, will the eggs dropped to the floor. "Haley!" Nathan Screamed has she feel down to the kitchen floor. Nathan quickly went over to Haley to help her when he spotted blood. "Baby it's going to be okay…. Hales come on!" Nathan called 911 and instantly they were in the ambulance headed toward the hospital. He watched the EMT'S do their job praying she'd be okay. Nathan sat in the waiting room numb and cold, I was amazing how one-second things were wonderful and the next so bad.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor, "Mr. Scott" Nathan looked up in fear.

Thannx so much sorry for the wait

Please forgive the error I tried to get it out quick

Happy Holiday's!


	17. Love Don't Love Me Happy Together

Don't Throw My Love Away

Chapter 17

Love Don't Love Me (Happy Together)

A/N: Thank You Guys some much for the reviews, I hope you guys were happy with the last chapter so for the drama (had to) Thanks for still sticking with the story! P.S. The song in this chapter is "Happy Together" By: The Turtles…. I know probably not anywhere close to our generation but I heard the song on a commercial and it really seem to fit, I could really get the sense of Naley with the words and especially. So if you get a chance check the song out see if it feels that way to you to let me know! Thanks again.

Imagine me and you I do

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

Nathan stood up to listen to what the doctor had to say, His heart was pounding a mile of minute. He really wasn't sure it he should sit or stand, his legs felt like they could give any moment. This doctor had his wife and his unborn child fates in his hand, the news he would soon be sharing would either positively or negatively affect his life forever. "Mr. Scott, Hello I'm Dr. Roberts." The doctor said has he extended his hand out to Nathan. "I'm the doctor who treated your wife, right know she is doing fine…" Nathan quickly cut him off, "…and the baby?"

"You're daughter is fine, they're both as well as can be expected…. You see Haley is suffering from Preeclampsia, which is a condition in which the high blood pressure increases dangerously during pregnancy." The fear in Nathan eyes was prevalent and just wanted them to be okay, "What does that mean Dr. Roberts?"

"Well to put it simply it is a condition in which your blood pressure goes up, you retain water and protein is found in your urine. This can prevent the placenta from getting enough blood. If the placenta doesn't get enough blood, your baby gets less oxygen and food. This can result in low birth weight or other complications…. Sometimes fatal ones." Nathan felt his heart sank he felt like his was in a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. "So what do we do now…. What's the best thing for them?"

__

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
_So__ happy together  
_

"Well Mr. Scott that depends, you see we have to run some test to determine the extent of her condition…. We well, also need to perform a more extensive ultrasound scan determine your baby's exact growth and Doppler scan to measure the efficiency of blood flow to the placenta. Our main goal was to get Haley's blood pressure down and make sure her and the baby were stable it was touch and go with the bleeding, now that we have done that we can get the test and determine wither or not to deliver your baby."

"Whoa Whoa…. wait a minute you want to deliver my daughter, Haley isn't due for three more weeks!" Nathan was now in panic mode, scare and worried could not describe the terror he was feeling. "Mr. Scott, I know you have you trepidations and concerns but I can a sure you're wife and child are in good hands. It is vital that we act swift because if in fact Haley does an advance case of Preeclampsia and or you child as a low efficiency of blood flow we will have to deliver." All Nathan could picture was Haley and his child he felt weak because there was nothing he could do to protect them. "Dr. Haley is still a little ways away what if you find that the baby isn't developed as you hoped?"

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
_

"We'll Mr. Scott I will touch base with your wife's Midwife and Physicians if we determine thatthe baby is not where we'd like her to be for delivery we can hold off, only if her condition his mild then we can put her on medication I can recommend her to rest, lying on especially on her left side to take the weight of the baby off her major blood vessels. Increase prenatal checkups to twice a week at least for the next few weeks. She would need to change her diet consume less salt, and drink 8 glasses of water a day. But again it's all depending on Mrs. Scott, and I will be frank with you it is more dangerous to let the baby stay in the womb with those conditions than to be born premature… I would recommend a delivery as soon as possible."

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

Nathan felt so numb, this couldn't be happening yesterday they were happy him and her together. The where in love, making love, celebrating their love. "Dr. Roberts… Can I see my wife now?" Nathan asked, "She is going in for testing but I let you see her for a minute or two.__

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

"_Haley Nathan whispered as he entered the room, Haley looked up and when their eyes met they both began to cry, "Nathan!" He went over to her and held her tightly,"Is the baby Okay?" More tears came flushing down, "Yes she is fine, shhh… shhh don't cry I'm right here." He told her what the doctor had said and explained everything,"It's going be okay Hales I promise." He said with the heart ache in both their heart. The doctor came in to take her to get started on the test quickly,"I love you Haley… everything will be fine." He placed a kiss on her lips and on her belly which held their child, he said as she left the room._

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

_Nathan paced waiting feverously, he realized his precious boy was what the both needed. In the mist of everything he never called his mother to let her know or check on Jamie, she must have been worried sick. "Mom..." Nathan said with the pain audible in his voice. "Nathan My god I was worried we are you to… is everything okay?"_

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  


"_No mom, Haley was rushed to the hospital." _

"_What…. Baby is she okay? Is the baby okay? The fears echoed from her tone, Nathan explained the situation and told his mother what the doctor said. "Nathan don't worry about Jamie I'll take good care of him."_

"_Mom I think you should bring him down here I think Haley and I need our son right now."_

_  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together _

_His mom agreed and he quickly called everyone, they were all so scared. When Lucas arrived he embrace his brother and held him tightly has Nathan started balling out a flood gate off emotion. Soon Brooke, Peyton and everybody joined in comforting Nathan. "It's okay little brother….It's going to be okay, Haley is strong… she has never failed a test before. God they all hope that remained true._

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)


End file.
